Relámpago de Fuego
by Faighta
Summary: AU. KaixRei. En la guerra ¿ganarás la batalla y perderás el corazón?, todo es válido en el campo de batalla. El mejor de los francotiradores soviéticos conoce a un joven asiático de sentidos tan agudos que es el único capaz de vencerlo.
1. 7,62 Milímetros

Disclamer: Beyblade no me pertenece y si lo hiciese no sería un Shonen como cualquier otro Dx aunque tiene personajes muy sexys.

Este es mi primer fanfic :D espero que todo mundo lo disfrute.

- -7,62 Milímetros - -

Hacia tanto frío que sentía que sería imposible pulsar el gatillo o si quiera moverse de su posición, con el cuerpo tembloroso permaneció allí entre la nieve, la ceniza y la pestilencia del abandonado edificio. No había al menos una edificación que estuviese en perfecto estado ante sus ojos, solo ruinas que ahora solo eran recuerdos de un cielo que alguna vez fue puro y azul y una ciudad que alguna vez fue hermosa.

Cerró sus ojos justo después de reclinar su cuerpo contra el muro de piedra, abrazando su arma contra su pecho dejando su aliento frío chocaba contra el metal del rifle. Su mirada dorada lentamente volvió la vista a sus espaldas, los cuerpos chamuscados de las personas cercanas por el ataque aéreo que había transcurrido hacia apenas, ¿5 minutos?, ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que seguía en ese lugar?.

Al darse cuenta de su shock, golpeó su rostro un par de veces y tomó su arma, para comenzar a movilizarse con lentitud y gracia felina sobre las ruinas, debía llegar al refugio si es que quería tener algo que contarle a sus nietos, solo esperaba que el resto de sus conocidos estuviesen bien.

Recorrió al menos dos manzanas hasta detenerse en seco, con sus sentidos agudos sobre el paisaje desolado, su mirada dorada se afilo y con reflejos justos, había logrado tomar cubierta dentro de uno de los edificios antes de que unos disparos le alcanzasen. Cargó su rifle y quitó el seguro para mirar de reojo a su atacante pero ante la sola idea de asomarse ya estaba recibiendo disparos de nuevo, tan cerca que por un momento sintió que las balas le rozaron la mejilla. El ruido zumbó en sus oídos pero intentó calmarse.

Justamente dos pisos más arriba en el edificio cruzando la cuadra estaba su atacante. Con ese pensamiento tomó su arma con firmeza.

* * *

-**"¿otro? O ¿un civil?**" –Preguntó un joven de ojos rojizos escondido tras uno de los muros del edificio en ruinas, su uniforme cubierto de polvo y cenizas por debajo de un abrigo en tonos tierra.  
-**"¿quieres ir a preguntarle si es japonés o no?, te cedo el honor"**. –dijo un pelirrojo de ojos azules mirándole de reojo sarcástico y volviendo a su mira, disparando de nuevo.  
-**"…"**-se quedo quieto en su puesto cargando su rifle con mira telescópica, un Mosin Nagant personalizado solo para él con una precisión en el disparo que parecía quirúrgica, el crujir del arma se escuchó justo después de los disparos de Ivanov, se puso de pie y caminando con lentitud prosiguió a salir del edificio abandonado.  
-**"¿a dónde demonios te diriges?"**- el de ojos azules se quitó del área del disparó mientras cargaba su rifle  
-"**acabas de revelar nuestra posición, no tiene sentido seguir aquí…si ese japonés fuese bueno ya estarías muerto.."**- se detuvo por un segundo –**"o como te dije, podía ser un civil y revelaste nuestra posición para nada, Ivanov…"**  
-**"…no vas a deshacerte de mi tan fácil, Kai…"**- sonrió el pelirrojo terminando de cargar el arma –"**y no tienes que darme sermones, sigo siendo tu superior a pesar de todas las medallas conmemorativas que tienes…"**

Se escuchó un disparo y consigo un grito tras la espalda de Kai, se giró con brusquedad para notar que había sangre en el suelo así como el rifle SVT-40 de su compañero. Afortunadamente no había sido una herida grave puesto que solo su mano sangraba, miró de reojo por un microsegundo la dirección del disparo y luego haló a su compañero hacia él con fuerza antes de que otros tres disparos cruzarán el área.

**-"a la mierda..¡los civiles no tienen armas Kai!"**- se quejó el pelirrojo con su mano ensangrentada casi irreconocible.

Kai no dijo nada, simplemente empezaron a movilizarse antes de que les dispararan de nuevo para encontrar un área de donde contraatacar. A medida que avanzaban Kai había pasado unas vendas a su compañero para que detuviese la sangre corriendo a borbones, Ivanov se quejó pero trató su herida con brusquedad a pesar de que le dolía como mil demonios. -"…ve al cuartel.."- dijo Kai separándose de su superior.  
**-"…¿qué?"**  
**-"me encargaré de él…"-** dijo subiendo las escaleras derruidas del edificio casi de a un salto, miró de reojo a Ivanov fríamente, no había manera de convencerlo de lo contrario, ya había fijado sus ojos en su blanco.

Ivanov sonrió de medio lado y se encogió de hombros para empezar a caminar bajando las escaleras –**"... no mueras"**

**-"hmph…"**

Fue lo último escuchó del ojos rojos puesto que se había perdido en el piso superior, Ivanov por su parte había comenzado a bajar las escaleras con prisa si tan solo su maldita mano no le doliese tanto todo sería más sencillo.

* * *

Silencio, probablemente había acertado en su disparo, sonrió un poco, confiado y bajo con lentitud su rifle y se movió fuera del área, cubriéndose y suspirando aliviado. Buscó en su bolso colgado a su espalda más municiones pero no había ya nada. Tragó saliva y agradeció que al menos que todo había terminado, miró el cartucho con solo otras cinco balas antes de quedarse sin municiones.

Caminó a gachas por el edificio, algo más tranquilo pero con una ligera sensación de angustia sobre su pecho. Sus sentidos nunca le engañaban en este tipo de situaciones y podía jurar que aún estaba siendo observado.

* * *

**"te tengo…"**- susurró por lo bajo el ojos rojos observando por su mira a un joven de ojos dorados y cabello largo y negro como la antigua pólvora, probablemente chino, sin uniforme, así que era un civil jugando a ser soldado, no importaba, había disparado a uno de sus compañeros y después de todo los muertos no hablaban, nadie echaría de menos a un civil desafortunado.

Apuntó al hermoso rostro con precisión y le miro casi con deleite por unos segundos antes de, milimétricamente, comenzar a hundir su dedo en el gatillo sin emitir sonido alguno.

Algo le detuvo.

Los ojos dorados se posaron junto en dirección hacia él, ¿le había visto?, nadie, ningún soldado antes le había detectado, mucho menos sin haber disparado siquiera, le había visto, no, le había sentido y no pudo evitar quedarse paralizado por unos segundos, impresionado.

El joven chino tomó su rifle, viejo, desgastado y lo más importante, sin mira telescópica, tenía que ser una broma, apuntó justamente hacia él y quedo quieto. Kai no sabía porque, presentía que si movía otro milímetro su dedo el joven dispararía. Sus labios formaron una ligera mueca parecida a una sonrisa, era bueno, muy bueno, le costaba creer que se trataba de un civil ordinario, quizás era un agente encubierto. Se sorprendió al ver que el asiático también había sonreído un poco pero sin moverse y sin dejar de apuntar en esa dirección.

* * *

Tenía frío, mucho frío, de la región de china donde provenía nunca habían temperaturas tan bajas pero por malos azares del destino y un tío insistente había ido a parar a _Dongbei Pingyuan_ o Manchuría, desde que tenía trece años. Ahora, siete años más tarde había estallado una guerra de la que le habría gustado no formar parte, con los soviéticos atacando el territorio. El chino se maldijo a sí mismo por estar en esa situación, nunca se había acostumbrado al lugar y ahora estaba allí, con un rifle robado y con sus sentidos que le gritaban "no te muevas, estás siendo apuntado justo en esa dirección".

Pensó que si seguía allí apuntándole se le congelaría la mano y no podría disparar a su agresor, quizás eso era lo que el otro esperaba, con sus ojos fijos en los pisos superiores apostó que el francotirador que le tenía en la mira probablemente poseía un mejor rifle y probablemente estaba bien abrigado. Movió su dedo lentamente, tenía que acabar con esto de una u otra forma.

* * *

El asiático había fruncido el ceño, sabía que iba a dispararle y se acabaría con todo esto, el también acercó su dedo al gatillo, solo faltaba ver quién de los dos sería más rápido para matar al otro. Interesante, nunca había tenido el pensamiento o la remota posibilidad de que podía morir y sin embargo allí estaba. Se escuchó el zumbido de aviones a lo lejos y Kai maldijo por lo bajo que arruinaran el perfecto silencio que se había formado, ambas miradas seguían fijas una de la otra, si se movían uno de los dos dispararía si no, los bombardeos los matarían.

Su victima ni siquiera tembló, cada vez Kai le encontraba más fascinante, lentamente bajó el arma, aún mirándole fijamente. Debían retirarse o los bombardeos los matarían y tal duelo no podría terminarse debidamente. El joven de cabellos negros bajó también su arma y luego de mirar de reojo el lugar donde se encontraba el ruso, corrió desapareciendo dentro del edificio. Kai torció una mueca y salió del sitio también para ponerse en cubierto, estaba seguro de que le vería de nuevo…

y la próxima vez nada interrumpiría el duelo.


	2. 7,92 Milímetros

**-7.92 mm -**

**-"¡todo mundo al suelo!"**

Instintivamente todos se echaron al suelo cubriendo sus cabezas para sentir las balas zumbando sobre ellas en menos de un microsegundo. Por suerte no había vidrios en las ventanas o de lo contrario los cristales les habrían lastimado. Uno o dos soldados desafortunados habían caído muertos en la ráfaga de tiros pero los restantes no habían tardado en tomar sus armas para contraatacar.

**-"….nos encontraron…"**

**-"¡dame tu arma!"**

El japonés de ojos azules tembló un poco pero al ver la determinación en los ojos dorados de su compañero chino le dio su rifle rápidamente -"hay una reserva en la habitación continua…iré a buscar otro…"-  
Rei le miró de reojo y, apuntando a través de una de las ventanas del edificio disparó un par de veces dejando que los ases de luz centellaran por el ambiente. El japonés le miró algo confundido y preguntó –"por cierto, Rei…"

**-"…¿qué?"**

**-"creí que no estabas con nosotros, que no creías en el emperador…"**

**-"no lo estoy, quiero preservar mi vida es todo…"**- dijo cargando su rifle y apuntando por segunda vez. Miró de reojo al japonés –**"…¿tu arma?"**

**-"¡sí! ¡Iré a buscarla!... ¡te voy a enseñar una lección o dos sobre disparar…!"**- el japonés se fue a rastras hasta la habitación continua teniendo cuidando de no ser el próximo al que le dediquen un obituario.

Rei fijó sus ojos en el edificio con sus sentidos guiándole como de costumbre, no eran demasiados y obviamente el objetivo de ese pequeño grupo era deshabilitar más las comunicaciones por radio que otra cosa. No le extrañaba, los rusos querían que no recibiesen futuras órdenes del emperador por lo que había logrado interpretar en los últimos mensajes. Sonrió un poco y se sorprendió a sí mismo por andar envuelto en fuego cruzado entre los japoneses y los soviéticos.

Lentamente, los sonidos se fueron esfumando en una especie de trance donde solo había cabida para los atacantes del otro lado del edificio, su aliento se detuvo siendo que su simple respiración ya movía la mira del arma, finalmente, notó movimiento entre el humo y los copos de nieve que caían en ese momento, disparó, teniendo completa confianza de que le había dado a su objetivo invisible, realmente era el único que confiaba plenamente en lo que sentía y se valía de eso para lograr su cometido.

Parpadeó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta que se había quedado sin municiones, maldijo por lo bajo pero antes de si quiera reaccionar debidamente, en un centellar todo se había tornado blanco y un verdadero silencio le envolvió, justo como esa tarde en el refugio…

* * *

Mao había corrido hacia él abrazándole y derramando lágrimas en su rostro, el pequeño cuerpo de la chica temblaba y parecía tan frágil que Rei sintió que si la abrazaba le rompería los huesos. Levantó la mirada al resto del grupo y los observó en silencio. –"**¿dónde está Gaou?**"- preguntó, aunque la respuesta probablemente era obvia. Bajo la mirada.

Silencio y frío.

-**"los soviéticos están avanzando rápidamente por el territorio.." **–Fue lo que atino a decir uno de sus compañeros, Lee, de cabello negro como él aunque no tan largo y cuidado.

**-"¿Rei?"**  
**-"debimos quedarnos en China…"**  
**-"vivimos en Manchuría desde los últimos años…"**-inquirió su compañero frunciendo el ceño  
**-"debimos irnos cuando el gobierno paso a manos de los japoneses"**- dijo amargamente abrazando a Mariah.

Quedaron en silencio de nuevo.

**-"pero podemos hacer algo…"**- interrumpió una voz.

Giraron sus rostros y se encontraron con uno de los más ancianos y sabios del grupo, que cariñosamente le llamaban "maestro Tao" y siempre había sido como una especie de padre o algo por el estilo.

**-"Rei, necesitan personas que los ayuden a detener el avance de los rusos…tú podrías hacerlo…"**

**-"no lo creo…"- **le respondió cortante mirando en otra dirección

**-"por Gaou…"**- inquirió –"no tienes que pelear, tú hablas Ruso, podrías ayudarle en las comunicaciones de radio, requieren personas para eso…"

Rei quedó en silencio y miró a Mao y luego a sus otros compañeros, bajo la mirada y suspiró resignado, en verdad, uno de los dos lados tenía que ganar para que de una u otra forma todo volviese a ser como antes o al menos no tuviesen el riesgo de morir por solo por salir a la calle. Asintió ligeramente, Mao le miró con ojos llorosos pero le sonrió, así como el resto de sus compañeros que creían en él.

El anciano le sonrió y asintió ligeramente para luego guiarle al campamento donde los japoneses le reclutarían como intérprete y donde allí conocería a un joven japonés demasiado alegre y glotón para su propio bien...

* * *

Cuando recobró los sentidos la habitación estaba en llamas y del impacto había ido a volar casi al otro extremo del lugar, aún se movía, no, le arrastraban lejos de la zon, giró su rostro aún aturdido –**"…Takao.."**

**-"no te mueras que todavía no te enseño una cosa o dos sobre disparar…"**- dijo el japonés que al parecer no había recibido demasiado daño y había podido tomar un rifle puesto que lo llevaba colgado a su espalda. Le arrastraba con pesadez pero animosamente–**"¿puedes caminar?"**

Rei lo pensó un poco pero asintió prosiguiendo a levantarse torpemente, al trastabillar Takao le sostuvo mirándole, curveando sus labios en una sonrisa confiada y optimista **–"vamos a salir…**" –y comenzó a caminar fuera del edificio, lejos del ataque sorpresa. Por su parte Rei odiaba tal posición, estaba aturdido y no podía pensar con claridad por lo tanto no podría disparar y mucho menos saber si habían más enemigos cerca.

Salieron del edificio precavidos, intentando no ser observados por algún francotirador colocado justamente para matar a los que intentaran huir, Rei agradeció ver un poco de luz solar aunque sabía que era una desventaja puesto que les verían con más facilidad. Finalmente sintió que podía ponerse en pie por sí mismo por lo que se separó de su compañero para caminar con paso algo torpe y por sobretodo lento. Se maldijo al notar que estaba ahora sin arma, probablemente la había soltado tras el impacto de la granada.

Se detuvo en seco por lo que Takao le miró extrañado, pero antes de si quiera preguntarle en el ambiente se escuchó el ruido de un arma, un seguro quitado lentamente que rompió todo ruido por encima del fuego del edificio, por encima de la suave brisa que susurraba. Ambos alzaron sus manos y quedaron quietos, Rei trago saliva y Takao simplemente atinó a mirarle de reojo sonriendo justo antes de recibir un disparo en el pecho, cayendo instantáneamente.

Rei hizo ademán de moverse pero sabía que si lo hacía le matarían, su cuerpo temblaba sin control y sus ojos solo atinaron a cerrarse con tal fuerza que sus mejillas comenzaban a dolerle. Sintió como alguien le miraba y caminaba hasta finalmente detenerse en frente de él y luego el frío cañón de la pistola en toda su frente le hicieron abrir los ojos con brusquedad.

Un hombre alto de cabellos lila le miraba detenidamente pero no dijo nada, solo sonrió un poco para luego mirar de reojo a uno de los escombros –**"…este es, ¿no Kai?"** –preguntó en perfecto ruso que, probablemente ignoraban que el también comprendía.

Rei miró de reojo a un lado y notó a un hombre también alto aunque no tanto como el primero, de figura atlética y perfectamente formada que pudo notar a pesar del holgado uniforme para el clima gélido, con cabellos en tonos humo pero algo azulados; similar a un día lluvioso, quien se acercó hasta él y le miro fijamente, clavando uno ojos tan rojos como el fuego sobre los suyos, no sabía porque pero el color rojizo combinado con unas marcas azules en sus mejillas le daban un aspecto temible y a la vez, algo familiar para el chino.

**-"Sí…"**- dijo luego de observarle y mirando a su compañero, Rei no supo porque, pero un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda –**"tráelo..."**

Antes de siquiera poder entender la situación, el de cabellos lila le había golpeado con el cachazo de su arma en el cuello con mucha fuerza.

Un segundo después todo era frío y oscuridad.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

_Fans de Takao, no me maten, X_X es un fic de guerra, todos pueden morir…neeee?_

_Yo no estudio historia y pase los exámenes copiándome, intente hacer un fic del genero porque soy tonta y creía que solo así estudiaría XDhay errores históricos. No me maten. hago esto con la mejor de las intenciones.  
_

_El fic es algo fantasioso, sí, ya sé que Rei no debería tener piernas después del impacto de una granada, pero no sería tan sexy sin piernas XD. Y sí, ya sé que nadie puede disparar a largas distancia sin mira teléscopica._

_se les quiere, es mi primer fic, favor dejar de reviews._

_PD. A las fans de Takao si aplauden y dicen **"yo si creo en Takao" **capaz reviva XD._


	3. 8 Mílimetros

-8 milímetros-

Hacia tanto frío que ni siquiera sentía su rostro o pecho pero estaba seguro de que le faltaba el aire. Abrió los ojos. Estaba arrullado en la completa oscuridad, solitaria y a la vez acogedora, se preguntaba si había muerto y si era así, ¿Por qué aún sentía un terrible dolor en el pecho? No había oxígeno. Había abierto los ojos solo para sentir que perdería la conciencia de nuevo…

Hasta que…

Fue halado de golpe fuera de la penumbra, un recipiente con agua, ahora la tenue luz de un bombillo estaba sobre sus ojos, figuras borrosas se formaban a su alrededor, observándole y murmurando en ruso. Lo que le hizo recordar de golpe que había sido capturado.

Parpadeó un par de veces buscando definir las personas a su alrededor así como la pequeña habitación donde se encontraba. Dos rusos cerca de él y otro al fondo, uno de ellos le tomaba por el cabello y miraba despectivamente con sus ojos tan azules que parecían estar hechos en hielo.

Volvió a sentir el agua helada sobre su rostro y con ello la sensación de ahogo.

**-"ahogarlo no hará que tu mano sane, Yuriy"- **comentó divertido el de cabellos plateados que había traído a Rei a ese sitio.

**-"…Haz silencio…"**- dijo Yuriy tajante sacando a Rei del agua, despectivo, una de sus manos estaba vendada pero no necesitaba demasiado esfuerzo para torturar al asiático –**"y es Sargento Ivanov para ti, Kuznetsov"** – Dijo mirándolo de reojo.

**-"….ja...Mis disculpas, sargento..."**- dijo Kuznetsov intentando sonar serio, por supuesto fallaba en el proceso

Ivanov suspiró exasperado, al parecer cansado de torturar al asiático por lo que se desplomó en una silla no demasiado lejos, mirando fijamente al de ojos dorados, luego posando sus ojos en Kai, quien estaba al final de la habitación recostado en un sofá desgastado, como esperando que hiciese algo.

**-"…no es japonés"**- dijo tajante el de cabellos color humo, como si fuese obvio para todos

**-"¿cómo que no?"**- replicó Boris –**"míralo, es asiático, tiene el cabello negro…Estaba en una base japonesa y no entiende palabra de lo que decimos"**- hizo una pausa –**"aunque si no lo es…debe ser más humillante para ti, Sargento Ivanov, ser lastimado por un civil…"**

**-" …quizás sea un agente encubierto…"**- dijo Ivanov entre dientes con ganas de golpear a Kuznetsov, aunque buscó calmarse, se encogió de hombros y luego cruzó de brazos –**"Kai, habla con él…quizás habla japonés aunque no lo sea…"**

Kai dio un respingo y se levantó de su asiento caminando hasta el rehén. Rei pudo sentir esa mirada que aunque de color fuego era fría como la nieve, mas solo permaneció impasible mirándole a los ojos, así como el ruso, y en un segundo que parecía ser una eternidad fue cuando el asiático supo identificar la extraña familiaridad que le emanaba el joven de ojos rojos; se habían enfrentado antes. Ante eso Rei simplemente frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada pero con el simple ademán de hacerlo el soviético le tomó bruscamente por el mentón obligándole a mirarlo.

Su cuerpo tembló otro poco y pensó que era mucho mejor tener la cabeza hundida hasta el fondo que encarar esa mirada, tan intensa y a la vez tan fría, nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable ni siquiera cuando disparaba para proteger su vida, indefenso, a merced de los ojos de un cazador.

-_**"¿qué sabe el ejército japonés del avance de las tropas soviéticas?"**_- preguntó el ruso, sonriendo levemente, al darse cuenta que ya el otro estaba intimidado solo por verle. Aclaro que, dicha pregunta había sido hecha en japonés a petición de su jefe, después de todo el de cabellos color humo poseía una etnia mezclada y casi única en esos tiempos, sin embargo al hacer la pregunta en ese idioma el asiático no pudo entender palabra así que solo le miró confundido y consternado, es verdad, ellos ignoraban que él hablaba ruso y tampoco se molestaría en aclarárselos.

El ruso frunció el ceño y acercó su rostro al de él, peligrosamente su aliento gélido chocaba contra su nariz, con sus ojos clavados en el hermoso joven sin pestañear siquiera, el pecho del asiático se oprimió pero no se movió ni un milímetro. **–"…hmph…**"- se separó levemente –**"…no habla japonés…"** –explicó a los otros en ruso.

Ivanov miró la escena algo consternado para luego acercarse al de cabellos azulados, no sin antes dedicar una mirada despectiva a Rei, a lo que este pudo interpretar que el ruso pelirrojo estaba celoso, pero, ¿porqué?, sus ojos dorados pasearon del sargento al de cabellos humo.

**-"….bien, si no es un agente lo mataremos entonces…"-** Yuriy sacó su pistola de su chaqueta, una Tokarev TT-33, negra y semiautomática, quitó el seguro y apuntó al asiático en la frente, mirando fijamente al ruso japonés mas este no se movió ni un milímetro mientras por su parte Rei no pudo evitar abrir los ojos grandemente.

**-"…Si es chino o mongol podrías meternos a todos en un gran problema…"**

Giraron la vista para notar al más alto del grupo, Sergei, quien había entrado a la habitación en el momento adecuado, justo antes de que Ivanov disparase, este, al escuchar las palabras del otro chasqueó la lengua y guardo su arma para luego salir de la habitación algo molesto, sabía que tenía razón pero ya luego se encargaría de alguna excusa. Kuznetsov le siguió con la vista y luego fue tras él, suspirando, mientras que Sergei miraba a Kai fijamente –**"Kai, si es chino tenemos que llevarlo al campamento de los refugiados…"**- eso se traducía a que no hiciese algo demasiado irresponsable y luego de eso dejo también la habitación.

El lugar estaba en silencio salvo por la suave respiración de Rei por los últimos segundos de tensión.

**-"Hablas ruso..."**- afirmó Kai y le miró de reojo, Rei no se inmutó, simplemente miró en otra dirección pero de nuevo se vio obligado a mirarle por un brusco agarre. Sus ojos se encararon y no pudo evitar sentir ese escalofrío en su espalda por el aliento helado contra sus mejillas

_**-"vete al diablo…"-**_ susurró Rei despectivo en chino al sentirle cerca, no le daría el gusto al otro de saber que hablaba ruso, no se enorgullecía demasiado de esto, había aprendido porque su difunto tío le gustaba viajar.

El ruso alzó un poco la ceja y tomó la silla por el espaldar –**"…hmph…no hablarás en ruso entonces"-** empujó esta hacia el enorme recipiente con agua, haciendo que por el peso y posición ni siquiera tuviese que tocar al chino para ahogarle. Le miró forcejear con fuerza y espero a que los movimientos fuesen menos bruscos justo al límite de la conciencia del asiático.

Le haló de vuelta y tomó el rostro con brusquedad susurrando encima de sus labios –"**entiende que tú eres ahora un prisionero y si quisiera podía matarte en este mismo instante"**- siseó algo molesto.

Rei frunció el ceño pero quedo en silencio, tiritando, aunque quisiese hablar le sería imposible con el frío que tenía.

**-"…no funcionas con coacción…"-** dijo el ruso mirándole fríamente para luego hacer una especie de mueca, parecida a una sonrisa –**"cada vez eres más interesante…"**- analizó su rostro con detenimiento, sus ojos dorados, sus labios carnosos y su tez –**"…. ¿eres un soldado chino?"**

Rei continuaba respirando con dificultad con su delgado cuerpo temblando bajo las cuerdas, sus ojos clavados en los rojizos del otro, odiándole a cada momento.

**-"…hmph..."** – examinaba su rostro, su delgado cuello y cuerpo ahora perfectamente visible por las ropas húmedas; era demasiado delgado para ser un soldado y su contextura no era la de un japonés, removió un poco el cabello de su rostro pasando las hebras por sus dedos, no le cabía duda que se trataba de un joven chino, un civil chino. Entrecerró los ojos con despreció y cerró su mano alrededor del fino cuello, sin apretarle, solo para comprobar la fragilidad del otro **–"... ¿quién te enseño a disparar?"**

Rei le miró y aunque algo asustado internamente simplemente se limitó a alzar una ceja, como respondiéndole _"¿de verdad crees que voy a contestar eso?"_, ante esto el ruso se sintió enfurecer, eliminando lo poco que quedaba de paciencia. Normalmente los prisioneros cantaban con tan solo verles pero este, chino, este civil, obviamente era un caso especial. Apretó más su agarre, lentamente negándole el poco aire que podía entrar en su casi congelado cuerpo **–"si no quieres hablar encontraré el modo de hacerlo…"**- sus fuertes manos tenían bajo sí el pequeño cuello, concentrando toda su fuerza sin consideración alguna.

Los ojos dorados del otro se abrieron grandemente así como sus labios que desesperados intentaban conseguir aire y esta vez no se comparaba en absoluto con estar sumergido en el hielo –**"..pa…"-** balbuceó en lo que pudo recordar de ruso –**"para..."** Mas el ruso hizo caso omiso a la súplica ahogada que salía de los labios del otro, estaba dispuesto a enseñarle una lección, el frágil cuerpo del asiático se retorció un poco bajo sus dedos a la vez que sus ojos dorados se fijaban en los suyos, apagándose como una vela soplada por el viento sus fuerzas se escapaban y ahora le era imposible si quiera formular palabra alguna. Moriría. Justo en ese punto fue cuando el de ojos carmín soltó su agarre, después de todo, los muertos no hablan y son inservibles.

El chino tosió un par de veces y tomo grandes bocanas de aire, recostándose en el espaldar de la silla y luego mirando al de cabellos azules –**"…los japon….los japoneses…no saben casi nada…..las…"**- respiró agitadamente – **"comunicaciones son muy malas…"**- dijo finalmente, pensando que con eso el ruso le dejaría en paz, al final era lo que querían saber. El ruso escuchó con atención para luego hacer una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, no era suficiente pero bastaba por los momentos. -**"… ¿van a liberarme ya?"** –preguntó el chino mirándole al recobrar un poco la compostura –**"escuche decir a tus compañeros que iban a llevarme al campamento de refugiados…" **

**-"aún no, te quedarás allí hasta que ya no seas de utilidad…"**

-**"…espero que no te refieras a la utilidad que parece que tu sargento te da a ti..."-** dijo altanero y desdeñoso, el era muy perceptivo en todos los sentidos y le era evidente que ocurría algo pasional entre ellos. Fuese o no correspondido.

**-"sí lo quiero, lo haré" **– contesto el ruso secamente luego de mirarle de reojo, ¿cómo se atrevía a insinuar algo así?

**-"…claro, eso probaría que eres más hombre…como atar a un civil y torturarlo…"-** siseó despectivo

**-"No sabes cuándo callarte, ¿no es así?"-** le tomó su mentón y le miro fijamente a los ojos, con desprecio- **"deberías aprender o tu boca va a terminar siendo tu perdición…"**

**-"… estoy siendo educado…"-** tembló un poco pero optó por no mirarle a los ojos –**"no temo por mi perdición si dije lo que pensaba a diferencia de ti que necesitas un arma y la intimidación para probar que eres alguien…"**

**-"por lo menos yo no soy un rehén…"-** espetó con desprecio el soviético.

El chino alzó una ceja y miró a otro lado, suspirando mientras buscaba mover los dedos de sus manos, prácticamente no los sentía por el clima gélido y de no ser por su irritabilidad probablemente estaría inconsciente –**"ser rehén o no es cuestión de suerte…"-** dijo cerrando ligeramente sus dedos, tenía que moverlos **–"como la muerte…"**- cerró sus ojos y quedo en silencio dejando sus dientes tiritando un poco en un esfuerzo inútil por conseguir algo de calor, pensativo y al poco tiempo esbozando una sonrisa –"tú podrías estar aquí…"- abrió los ojos y le miró con desprecio –**"espero que lo estés…"**

El ruso notó el tiritar del otro y sonriendo malicioso, ya que sabía que estaba helado, se acercó diciéndole **–"se ve que tienes frío"-** le miró despectivo.

**-"…no, el baño caliente fue de lo más agradable…"**- dijo sarcástico, sus ojos dorados encararon a los del otro pero instintivamente los desvió al pasar un segundo.

Le tomo de nuevo por el mentón fijándose en esos orbes dorados que le veían con desprecio-**"yo podría ayudarte con eso"**

**-"…preferiría ahogarme en hielo…"**- siseó y aunque le tomase el mentón con sus ojos dorados buscó no enfocar los suyos; tan intimidantes.

**-"también es una buena opción, sin embargo..."**-le miro analizándole-**"es más práctico mi método"**

Los ojos dorados finalmente encararon los rubíes, perplejos y expectantes, odiaba pensar que una vez más sus sentidos no le habían fallado y ese hombre tenía esas intenciones lo que explicaría porque su mirada le era tan incómoda –**"… busca a tu sargento… yo no pienso satisfacer tu calentura…"-** dijo entrecerrando los ojos finalmente, sabía que estaba sin posibilidades de hacer algo pero su orgullo era inquebrantable.

Sobre sus ojos rojos se alzó una ceja al escucharle –**"es un imbécil"**- contesto secamente –**"además tú podrías ser más entretenido que él…"**

El chino no respondió solo bufó un poco ante el comentario del soviético, no estaba en posición de hacer algo en ese instante, sus manos estaban atadas así como sus piernas pero si pretendía tomarle tendría que desatarlo eventualmente, lo que podía darle una oportunidad de escape. Suspiró resignado, si intentaba escapar de la habitación le dispararían de seguro pero dejarse tomar era algo simplemente inaceptable por lo que se dio cuenta de que esos eran probablemente sus últimos minutos de vida…

Una vida corta y agitada con muchas muertes…

**-"… ¿y si te propongo un trato?"**- preguntó, una idea retorcida se le había surcado de pronto. Al escuchar aquello el otro le miro fijamente analizando sus reacciones.

**-"¿qué tipo de trato sugieres?**"- preguntó aunque sin demostrar la curiosidad de saber de que se trataría

**-"… ¿qué posibilidad tienes de escoltar al campamento mongol un grupo de civiles que se refugian en el corazón de la ciudad?"-** dijo aunque bajando la mirada, despreciándose a sí mismo por esto, nunca creyó ser tan altruista –**"si lo haces…"**- no pudo terminar la frase

**-"es un riesgo muy grande pero no sería muy difícil" **– contestó el de cabello azulado confiado, pensando en que probablemente el chino buscaba proteger a esos civiles –**"¿si lo hago, qué?"**- su curiosidad fue en aumento –**"¿qué harás si los llevo a salvo?"**

**-"ya sabes…"-** sus mejillas, no supo cómo puesto que su rostro estaba helado, se colorearon ligeramente –**"…lo que quieras…"**

_"Lo que quieras…" _parecían ser las últimas palabras en hacer eco en la pequeña habitación.


	4. 9 Milímetros

Todo estaba cubierto en una infinita capa de blanco, calma, ni siquiera las cenizas de la guerra podían manchar lo que era ya puro y se sorprendió a sí mismo por admirar después de mucho tiempo su ciudad; el sol comenzaba a salir a lo lejos bañando lo blanco en dorado, como sus ojos.

Solo un grupo más, sus amigos fueron los últimos en ser escoltados en los grupos para llevar a los civiles al campamento de refugiados, estarían protegidos por los aliados y todo estaría bien. Se abrazó a sí mismo y se permitió cerrar sus ojos para suspirar aliviado, copos de nieve caían sobre su rostro y cabello pero no le importó.

Finalmente era momento de regresar a la realidad y girar su rostro para encarar al soviético con el que había pasado las últimas veinticuatro horas y futuramente su jefe. Suspiró y el vaho le ocultó su rostro entristecido mas camino hacía él porque desde kilómetros podía notar su mal humor.

* * *

-**"¿lo que quiera?…"** – repitió el soviético no pudiendo evitar una sonrisa, al parecer Tendría un poco de control sobre él.

**-"¡¿te gusta que lo repita?"**- preguntó algo arisco de nuevo aunque controlándose después de todo estaba pidiendo algo bastante arriesgado –**"…lo que quieras…"-** le miró de reojo frunciendo el ceño –**"…no me opondré…"-** suspiró exasperado –**"y si lo quieres, cooperaré…"**

**-"me gusta tu actitud…"**- seguía aun sonriendo –**"Son civiles, ¿no?, dime su ubicación exacta y lo haré…"**- dijo tornándose serio de repente

**-"…iré contigo, no soy estúpido podrías engañarme, no cooperare en lo absoluto hasta que no esté convencido de que se encuentran a salvo…"**- suspiró el chino

**-"Esta bien, pero recuerda… al menor intento de escape…"**- se acercó para poder desatarle un poco para poder llevarlo, no estaba demasiado preocupado sabía que el asiático no era tonto por lo que no intentaría escapar –**"¿Cuántos son en total?"**.

**-"veinte… dos ancianos, ocho niños, diez adultos, seis mujeres, cuatro hombres…" **– dijo específicamente y respirando aliviado al sentirse desatado aunque el frío no remitía

**-"será difícil mover a tantas personas a la vez, propongo que lo hagamos por partes primero los ancianos, luego mujeres y niños por último hombres…de grupos no mayores de cinco…"- **explicó el ruso –"**será difícil pero no imposible…nos moveremos rápido" **

**-"pero aún así tardaríamos mucho…tus camaradas se darán cuenta…"-** dijo frotándose los brazos, buscando calentarse en vano –**"si te desapareces así podrían dispararte por traición… ¿o me equivoco?"**

**-"a cómo están las cosas no se darán cuenta de ello, además lo haremos rápido y de forma discreta"**- dijo mientras le miraba frotarse los brazos –**"tienen cosas mejores que hacer además la muerte no es una de mis preocupaciones"**

** -"supongo que no, si eres un soldado…"-** se sopló sus manos, buscando calentarse con su aliento y le miró –**"bien… ¿Cuándo partimos?" **

**-"pronto será el cambio de turno de los guardias que están afuera, partiremos en cuanto se vayan, pero tendré que atarte de nuevo o para no levantar sospechas" **

**-"…como gustes…"-** dijo el otro encogiéndose de hombros **–"…podrías…"-** tiritó –**"¿darme ropa seca al menos?"** – pensó por un momento si el ruso encontraba excitante verle mojado e indefenso, después de todo el solo vestía ropas blancas chinas; civil al final.

Sabía que se congelaba por el frío pero no podía traerle ropa por lo que se quitó la chaqueta que traía, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado al clima **–"ten, tendrás que usar esto por el momento, no puedo traerte ropas, sería sospechoso…"**

**-"gracias…"- **dijo secamente el chino haciéndose casi un ovillo dentro de la chaqueta, con sus mejillas coloreándose levemente, aunque rezongó un poco; la chaqueta tenía impregnada el aroma del ruso y pólvora** –"…"- **tocó uno de los bolsillos sacando una pequeña bala y mirándola luego a la luz –**"Rifle… "-** parpadeó y le miró **–"tienes un Mosin Nagant…"**- dijo, acertando con precisión en el arma del ruso, se ve que estaba informado sobre el ejercito.

**-"tienes buen ojo para ello, dime… ¿cómo es que sabes tanto?"**- preguntó de nuevo sin demostrar la curiosidad que sentía

**-"mi padre me enseño a disparar…"**- dijo mirando en otra dirección –**"…lo demás se aprende con la guerra…**"- suspiró –"**siempre decía que era bueno y debía ser soldado…pero al morir mi tío no lo consideró así…"-** le miró de reojo –**"terminamos en Manchuria y quién iba a decir que los japoneses lo usarían en una guerra…"**

Y quien iba a decir que un soviético terminaría ayudándole…

* * *

Le había conseguido un uniforme con chaqueta donde dentro ocultaba su cabello, así como una gorra para que no viesen su rostro además de un rifle de asalto algo desgastado pero para Rei era lo que en mejores condiciones había usado desde los últimos meses. El soviético, haciéndole justicia a su aspecto temible, era serio, calculador y un francotirador preciso y letal tanto que causaba escalofríos en la espalda del chino, preguntándose cómo no le había matado en esa ocasión que se encontraron. Rei era bueno, eso era seguro, pero sus habilidades eran meramente instintivas sin un entrenamiento riguroso por lo que, ambas personas resultaban completamente opuestas en métodos.

Sin embargo, juntos, aunque odiasen admitirlo, eran un equipo excepcional; Rei poseía unos sentidos tan agudos que resultaba como un radar personal para el soviético que simplemente tenía que ser perfectamente encaminado para propiciar el único disparo necesario para matar a sus blancos.

Aunque en ocasiones no podían evitar tener cierta rivalidad por el orgullo que ambos poseían, sobretodo en una ocasión donde revisando el área desde la ventana de una residencia abandonada Rei había conseguido darle a un japonés arreglando el sistema de radio justo antes que el soviético. Rei disparó dándole en el cuello y haciéndole caer al instante y el tiro de Kai simplemente dio a la nada.

Rei no pudo evitar mirarlo de reojo y alzar una ceja algo presumido, aunque luego de la mirada del ruso prefirió mirar en otra dirección. Si hubiese tenido un espejo al frente se habría dado cuenta que se había sonrojado por la intimidación. Así como ese encuentro hubieron muchos otros donde por explosiones, escondites y escabullidas ambos terminaban frente a frente, sintiendo la respiración del otro en momentos que ni el chino podía recibir pero eran…¿agradables?.

De ninguna manera podía admitir que eran agradables pero aún así, Rei podía llegar a pensar que no brindaría solo servicios con su cuerpo al ruso, claro, eso era un pensamiento optimista que le gustaba reservarse porque con el rostro del ruso todo parecía indicar lo contrario. Pero volviendo a la realidad y no a un juego de miradas, habían logrado escoltar exitosamente a casi todos los civiles, con sus riesgos implícitos pero sin nada que lamentar. La misión a pesar de todos esos momentos de rivalidad y galantería tenía un carácter serio pero se podían permitir ciertos descansos.

**-"Ya casi terminamos"**- dijo el soviético al chino, dándole a entender que sabía a lo que se refería si se acababa la misión.

**-"lo sé…"-** dijo secamente el otro mirándolo de reojo y luego en otra dirección caminando lejos, haciendo ademan de que se iría a revisar a los civiles pero la verdad era que no le gustaba pasar el tiempo a solas con él y menos con ese tono, por supuesto que sabía a lo que se refería. Antes de que se marchara el soviético le tomó por el hombro, deteniéndole.

El chino se giró lentamente y le miró de reojo **–"¿qué?**"- preguntó saliendo de su agarre, arisco como siempre. Probablemente le pediría un adelanto o alguna otra patanería, lo intuía por la mirada intensa del otro.

**-"debemos irnos ahora…"-** dijo Kai luego de salir de un pequeño trance preguntándose porque le había detenido, había sido involuntario.

El chino alzó una ceja –"**como digas…pensé que no habían terminado los cambios de guardia…"**

**-"no podemos confiarnos"**- le soltó el hombro y se dio la vuelta, acomodando sus cosas para irse.

El chino no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, quizás sus sentidos le habían engañado y el otro no estaba molesto, simplemente impaciente por terminar el asunto para probablemente acostarse con él. Al menos sabía respetar un acuerdo eso le hizo suspirar aliviado **–"…claro"- **dijo en un tono más suave y caminó a recoger sus cosas

-**"es hora de irnos, dense prisa…"**- Dijo Kai dirigiéndose a los civiles restantes, el grupo de amigos de Rei y luego retomando la marcha. Rei caminó hasta su grupo de amigos y les hizo una señal, con algo de suerte llegarían pronto sin ningún herido.

Dieron pasos rápidos por la ciudad en ruinas, con cuidado de no levantar demasiado polvo, ni hacer demasiado ruido, todo estaba perfectamente calculado para cruzar el corazón de la ciudad y de allí a las afueras donde se estaban estableciendo los Mongoles que probablemente les recibirían con los brazos abiertos. Entraban en un edificio y subían por los pisos en ruinas, ayudándolos a cargar de uno en uno, por suerte este era uno de los grupos más pequeños, tres amigos de Rei y otros tres civiles.

Kai y Rei se ponían en cubierto y limpiaban el área para proseguir avanzando entre el polvo y la pestilencia, aunque, a medida que se alejaban del centro este iba remitiendo dejando ver incluso algo de pasto sobre las capas de nieve y finalmente, con la puesta de sol el campamento Mongol.

Habían cumplido su tarea, los habían rescatado y aunque Rei estaba feliz no podía evitar tener sienta presión en su pecho, así como miedo. El le había explicado anteriormente a sus amigos que luego de esta incursión no volverían a verse, serviría como "soldado Ruso", por así decirlo. Agradecía a todos los cielos que ellos le hayan creído, no quería dar explicaciones escabrosas.

**-"Rei…"- **preguntó Mao antes de ir al campamento, en mandarín por supuesto –**"¿no te volveremos a ver…?"**

**-"no lo creo…Mao"**- sonrió el de ojos dorados a lo que la chica se colgó en su cuello llorando amargamente

**-"pero nos casaríamos…estaríamos juntos…"-** lloró, Rei simplemente se limitó a abrazarla y luego separarse un poco

**–"…esta bien, todo estará bien…"-** le sonrió –**"porque después de todo lo que paso estas viva…"**

Lee se acercó y puso una mano en el hombro del chino –**"gracias, Rei…"**

Rei suspiro tristemente pero esbozó una última sonrisa –**"…no fue nada.."**

Nada…

Cuando se alejaba del campamento no pudo evitar sentir que su pecho se compactaba poco a poco, como si le estuviesen extrayendo el corazón con una pinza y por pedazos. A veces no podía evitar mirar de reojo el lugar y querer salir corriendo con su familia pero sabía que ese no había sido el trato. Miró de reojo al bicolor y no pudo evitar cerrar los puños por la indignación y la rabia.

Entraron de nuevo a la derruida ciudad para hacerse paso al campamento ruso del otro lado, hasta que escucharon el sonido de aviones zumbando en el aire por lo que terminaron entrando a uno de los edificios más cercanos para refugiarse y esperar no ser víctimas de un ataque aéreo. Rei no supo porqué corrió siquiera, si muriese en ese instante habría salvado a su familia y no tener que cumplir con el terrible trato. Al darse cuenta de ese pensamiento su paso se aligero progresivamente hasta detenerse por completo y mirar al cielo desde la ventana de la edificación donde habían entrado. Cerró los ojos y espero.

Kai por su parte miraba hacia afuera a los aviones que pasaban, esperaba que se alejaran para poder seguir o de lo contrario tendría que esperar un buen rato antes de poder regresar al campamento, se frustró un poco pero no había nada que pudiese hacer. Los aviones sobrevolaban por encima de los edificios y el soviético seguía atento a su entorno, después de todo podían también haber soldados revisando los alrededores. Cargó su arma y espero tranquilo, el ambiente era tenso pero no se inmutaba.

**-"..."**- Rei se sentó al lado del de cabello bicolor, hastiado, la verdad quería que los encontraran para que le matasen pero había cumplido su palabra y debía al menos intentarlo. Suspiró exasperado.

El zumbar de los aviones había cesado luego de unas explosiones en los edificios algo alejados, Rei suspiró resignado y quedo quieto esperando a que la situación se calmase. **-"Esperemos otro poco antes de continuar"**- dijo el soviético.

**-"...como sea..."-** dijo el chino y luego se apoyó en la pared cruzado de brazos, tampoco es que tenía prisa por llegar. Rezongo y quedo en silencio a lo que, inconscientemente sus sentidos reaccionaron.

Sintió un pequeño grupo que avanzaba hacia el edificio donde se encontraban justamente del lado opuesto de la ventana donde Kai estaba vigilante por lo que este no les notaría, pero quedó en silencio, solo tenía que esperar a que los encontrarán para hacer todo más sencillo.

Miró una pequeña roca que si la pateaba crearía solo un poco del ruido, solo un desliz necesario para que a cualquier desafortunado le descubriesen. Miró de reojo al bicolor, asegurándose de que no estuviese consiente de sus acciones. Se levanto e hizo ademán de caminar vigilando con su rifle de asalto pero su verdadera intención fue patear ligeramente la pequeña piedra.

En el ambiente silencioso los choques de la roca con el suelo parecían hacer eco. Kai se giró de golpe por el ruido y dirigió su vista al chino, muy molesto, acababa de revelar su posición.

Casi de dos pasos se acercó hacia él –**"Acabas de revelar nuestra posición"**- siseó furioso. Aunque no tenía tiempo para discutir por lo que le haló de la muñeca en un ademán de salir del edificio antes de que llegara un grupo de soldados.

Rei por su parte, intentó oponer resistencia, pensaba que si tan solo se demoraban un poco más los otros soldados les encontrarían, podía sentirlos cerca. –"**¡ya suéltame!"**- replicó el chino en un tono que fue innecesariamente alto.

-**"se que no te importa pero no quiero morir aquí solo porque se te ocurrió jugar al gato suicida"**- insistió el Ruso –**"si he de morir no será por tu culpa, eso te lo aseguro"**- sus ojos reflejaban una enorme furia hacia el chino.

Rei contuvo una mueca de dolor ante el agarre el otro e intento zafarse y por supuesto evitar su mirada ahora llena de fuego, literalmente, tan temible que no pudo evitar temblar un poco, pero esto solo alentó sus deseos de no estar a solas con él.

Mas sin embargo sonrió un poco, los pasos estaban más cerca, entrarían a la habitación donde se encontraban, miró al marco de la puerta por donde provenía y encontró…

A Boris Kuznetsov con un rifle **–"¡malditos japoneses!-** les miró y parpadeó un par de veces –**"¡mierda Kai…que susto!-** Las piernas de Rei fallaron al ver al ruso e instintivamente cayó de rodillas.

Ian, el ruso más alto del grupo se asomó también -**"creímos que estabas muerto…"**

**-"desapareciste la última guardia…Yuriy estaba echando espuma por la boca…"**- comentó Boris divertido y miró al chino –**"…supongo que te estabas divirtiendo…"**

Kai se sorprendió pero no lo demostró ni por un segundo, solo se acercó rápidamente al cuello de Rei haciendo un ademan de que le ayudaría a levantarse pero fue solo para susurrarle –**"Al parecer tus planes fallaron, gatito"-** en un deje de burla que solo el chino pudo percibir.

Los labios de Rei temblaron un poco y miró a Kai de reojo, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que se conocían visiblemente aterrado y consternado.

**-"mejor regresemos…ya que te divertiste Ivanov va a tener un buen regaño para ti…"**- Dijo Kuznetsov encogiéndose de hombros

**-"…Kai, las tropas han avanzado mucho, la operación para tomar Manchurría ha sido un éxito hasta ahora…"**- agregó Ian inexpresivo

**-"…les damos por el culo a los japonés…"**- sonrió Boris –**"ya, volvamos al campamento…"**

Rei sintió deseos de llorar.

Ahora sí que no podía escapar.

* * *

_A la gente hermosísima que me lee, no me maten por que no haya un adelanto por parte de Kai...XD se tiene la teoría de que el muchacho es honorable y no pediría algo asi. además les agradezco un montón que lean mi primer fic y mis babosadas XD... Lamento mucho que este capítulo haya sido tan lento pero les prometo que el Lemmon viene en el proximo! XD... woot! espero no decepcionar a nadie._

_gracias a todos de verdad! :D_


	5. 44 special

Kai había estado recibiendo regaños de Ivanov sobre lo inconsciente que era, sin imaginarse como si quiera el oji rojos podía ser tan inconsciente, desde que no estaba con él para vigilarle por su mano herida andaba haciendo tonterías.

A pesar de lo mucho que gritaba Ivanov, Kai no se inmutaba solo tenía en mente el pelinegro y en la forma en cómo se cobraría. Finalmente pudo zafarse de todo el sermón y caminar hasta la habitación donde tenían cautivo al chino.

Pero antes de llegar a esta se topó con sus compañeros, suspiró.

**-"¿cuando termines con el gatito...me lo das?**"- preguntó Boris, la verdad le había parecido el chino muy atractivo desde que había ayudado a Kai a capturarlo y no había ni una sola mujer en el ejercito por lo que era natural aburrirse.

**-"Kai, debes saber que Ivanov se enojará por utilizar la sala para tener a tu mascota...**"- comentó Ian.

El de cabellos humo no pudo evitar ver de mala forma a Boris, por supuesto que no le daría al chino, tenía planes para él. –**"no me importa…**"- contesto ante el comentario de Ian.

**-"bien...diviértete Kai...ya luego hablamos del gato..."**- se rió Boris.

Ian simplemente le miro despectivo pero también se retiró, Kai siempre sería Kai.

Rei se encontraba en la misma habitación donde le torturaron la primera vez que estuvo en ese campamento; pequeña, oscura y fría. Con el mismo sofá desgastado al final de la habitación y la silla cerca de la gran cubeta llena de agua helada. Tembló de frío y miedo sentado en la pequeña silla mientras sus ojos se fijaban en las siluetas que se formaban bajo la puerta. Tomó aire y busco una manera razonable de manejar la situación. Siempre había una manera, lo más importante era no perder la cabeza.

El chirrido de la puerta inundó la pequeña sala así como la figura de su captor que se cernió peligrosamente sobre él, con pasos pesados entró a la habitación, mirándole fijamente; sus ojos parecían brillar en la oscuridad y con ello su espalda se tensó un poco. -**"hola gatito…"**- se escuchó tras cerrarse la puerta tras él, ahora iluminados por la suave luz del foco sobre el techo, que lo bañaba todo en una luz ocre.

**-"¿ese será mi nuevo apodo?"**- preguntó arisco, mirándole.

**-"vaya, aún en esta situación no pierdes las agallas, me impresionas…"**- comentó el ruso sarcástico.

**-"…terminemos con esto…¿o vas a seguir burlándote?"-** dijo, estremeciéndose por el asco y el miedo pero no abandonando su postura, sabía que el otro disfrutaría humillándolo y no le daría ese gusto

-"**al contrario, no me burlo, te estoy haciendo un cumplido…"**- dijo el ruso y luego alzó una ceja –**"Con esto…¿a qué te refieres?"**- preguntó para desesperarle, le gustaba hacerlo.

**-"...sabes a lo que me refiero desde que nos conocimos solo has tenido deseos de bajar tu calentura..."**- se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta el mirándole a los ojos algo irritado, había conseguido hacerle desesperar- **"así que terminemos con esto..."**- en una situación así no Rei podía ser paciente.

Una vez lo tuvo cerca lo aprisiono por las muñecas y le miró fijamente –**"¿tan ansioso estás ya?"**-siseó.

**-"..."-** una mueca se cruzó por el rostro del de ojos dorados, esta era otra de sus ideas retorcidas -**"...¿y qué te parece si te digo que sí?"**- no era una violación, si no se negaba por lo que le besó con rapidez elevando su rostro hasta el del otro.

Capturó sorprendido al ruso por la acción tan repentina pero no se negó al beso, le resultó extraño que el chino cooperara pero no lo rechazaría, prefería que este cooperara a tener que hacer todo por las malas. Su lengua se coló dentro de la del otro, deleitado y a la vez sorprendido de lo bien que se sentía.

Rei ayudaba con el beso y pensaba lo mucho que lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba, los labios rusos eran fríos y ásperos más sin embargo envolventes y pasionales, nunca creyó que un cretino como él besara tan bien por lo que termino aflojando sus fuerzas y llevando las manos al cuello de este para intensificar el beso dejando su lengua luchar contra la del otro dentro de la cavidad.

No solo estaba convencido de que no dejaría que lo humillara, estaba dispuesto a no perder el control de la situación y asegurarse que fuese el otro el que rogara por él.

Rei sintió su cuerpo pegado al del otro pero las chaquetas térmicas estorbaban por lo que empezó a quitársela mirándole fijamente a los ojos, ofensivos y llenos de desprecio el dorado encaró al carmín, **-"¿eso es todo?"**- preguntó al quitarle la chaqueta mientras acariciaba su cuerpo por encima del uniforme jugando con los pezones por encima de la camisa mientras se pegaba todo lo posible a él y dejaba que una de sus piernas se enredara entre las de él para separarlas y hacer presión en su zona más sensible.

El soviético sintió un leve escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, desde el nacimiento de la columna hasta la nuca, se sentía muy bien debía admitirlo **–"no, esto apenas empieza"-** retomó el control de la situación pues presentía las intenciones de Rei y no, sobre su cadáver permitiría que él le tomase. Así que con movimientos rápidos se deshizo de las ropas del chino para luego recorrer con sus manos el torso desnudo mientras sus lenguas no cesaban ese intenso juego.

**-"mmng….mhnng.."**- Rei gimió por lo bajo mientras sus lenguas batallaban por el control y se dio un golpe mentalmente, ¡no perdería la compostura!, no dejaría que ese ruso petulante le ganara, así que con agilidad felina quito todas las prendas del otro, quedando ambos torsos desnudos, chocando piel con piel. Sus dedos fueron de los pezones del otro a su cinturón el cual comenzó a desabrochar para inmediatamente después colar su mano dentro del pantalón del soviético, localizando su miembro–**"¿en serio?, me parece que podrías ser mejor…"**- Rei no pudo evitar sonrojarse enormemente, quizás algo tímido, al tener el miembro del otro en su mano, no esperaba tal tamaño, resopló y retomó de nuevo la postura arisca, mirándole a los ojos.

El ruso por su parte le observó sonrojarse por sus acciones y esbozó una sonrisa- **"¿demasiado para ti?**"- preguntó divertido.

**-"¿d-demasiado?...¡¿estás bromeando verdad?"** contesto arisco, pero no tanto como en otras ocasiones, de hecho había tartamudeado un poco. Sus manos acariciaban lentamente el miembro del soviético y sus labios fueron hasta su pecho, atrapando los pezones y recorriéndolos con su lengua, Rei era demasiado para él! ¡y estaba dispuesto a demostrárselo!.

**-"eso veremos cuando te tenga debajo…"- **dijo Kai luego de reprimir un gemido al sentir los suaves y largos dedos del chino tocándole, era increíble pensar que podía manejar tan bien un arma con esas manos. Sonrió y de su cintura, sus manos se pasearon hasta el firme trasero del pelinegro.

**-"…en tus sueños…"-** dijo testarudo el pelinegro quitando las manos del de ojos carmín de su trasero, sin dejar de acariciarle en su miembro.

**-"eso lo veremos pronto…"-** Insistió confiado.

**-"...lo dudo...hasta ahora solo haz alardeado...como siempre..."**- dijo entre dientes mirándolo a los ojos algo presumido, sus ojos dorados se veían más afilados que de costumbre.

-**"entonces tendré que ponerme serio…"**- De un movimiento, sacó la mano de Rei de su entrepierna y lo empujó contra el frío suelo de piedra, sin ningún tipo de delicadeza o consideración. Se abalanzó prácticamente encima del delgado cuerpo aprovechando que se había aturdido con el golpe, comenzó a removerle lo que quedaba de ropa mientras este no paraba de retorcerse, pero aún así no tuvo demasiado problema de remover su pantalón junto con su ropa interior.

Rei ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de sentir el brazo del de cabellos humo rodearle la cintura para voltearlo y colocarlo apoyado de sus rodillas y la palma de sus manos. El soviético se incorporó lentamente encima de este, tomando el miembro ya despierto del chino entre sus dedos mientras peligrosamente mordía su lóbulo –**"Prepárate gatito"**- dijo comenzando a masturbarle mientras los dedos de su mano libre se acercaban a la entrada de este. Solo delineándola.

**-"..cre…cretino…"-** gimió el chino al sentir la mano de este apenas le toco su miembro pero al sentir que le masturbaba no pudo más que gemir, con sus piernas temblorosas en la posición que se encontraba. Buscó cambiar de posición con brusquedad pero eso solo hizo que el primer dedo del ruso entrara-**"nnng…n!..no.." **- las mejillas del chino se habían teñido de rojo por las caricias en su miembro y su respiración entrecortado. Cerró los ojos y se odio a si mismo por ello, se sentía tan bien que lo odiaba.

Era como si echaran lava sobre su piel derritiéndole en caricias y gemidos sumamente excitantes y enloquecedores donde no había cabida para el aire siquiera, solo el placer.

El dedo del ruso se movía en sus adentros mientras no cesaba en sus atenciones en su hombría, la verdad es que Kai comenzaba a deleitarse con los audibles gemidos del chino y su respiración se aceleraba poco a poco a la vez que la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas, pecho y entrepierna.

**-"…cre...ti…no…"**- parecía ser un mantra para el chino repetir eso entre gemidos, aunque la verdad en esa postura era imposible negar que lo estaba disfrutando. Cerró sus puños y mordió sus labios para detenerse a sí mismo de seguirse humillando. Su cuerpo le traicionaba. Las manos del ruso, tan frías, resultaban ser sumamente estimulantes, era un hielo que quemaba.

El ruso lo sabía por lo que introdujo un segundo dedo causando que el chino temblara un poco si seguía acariciándole con tal frenesí no le faltaría mucho para llegar. Lo sabía, por lo que no se detuvo en su tarea e introdujo un tercero.

**-"pa…pa…paraaa!"**- intento rogar el chino antes de acabar en la mano del otro, asqueado, no sabía que era posible sentirse tan bien y luego tan asqueroso, el líquido blanquecino se escurrió entre sus muslos y los fuertes dedos del soviético. Rei dejo caer su cuerpo lánguidamente, buscando regular su respiración mientras aún era sostenido por los fuertes brazos del ruso y sus dedos le incursionaban, apenas y podía pensar con claridad y sin darle descanso a su cerebro ante tanto placer volvió a gemir audiblemente por los movimientos de los dedos del ruso.

En el ambiente lo único que podía escucharse era su respiración pesada buscando controlarse.

**-"te dije que esto apenas comenzaba…"-** dijo Kai sacando sus dedos del interior del otro para luego tomarle posesivamente por las caderas luego de bajarse los pantalones, encaminando la punta de su miembro en la pequeña entrada, penetrándole poco a poco.

**-"...nnnnghn.."**-arqueo su espalda al sentirle dentro, cerrando sus ojos y negando ligeramente con la cabeza **-"sa...sacalo.."**- tembló un poco sintiendo que se rompería en dos, el dolor era intenso.

Mas Kai hizo caso omiso y entró de lleno en él, solo quedándose así por unos segundos para acostumbrarse a la estrechez y calor del chino, extasiado, aunque por supuesto en su semblante frío era difícil notarlo. Al acostumbrarse comenzó a moverse contra él, lentamente.

El chino gritó un poco al sentirlo completamente dentro pero se contuvo mordiendo sus labios, no gritaría, no, y tenía que contener los gemidos y las lágrimas. Sintió las caderas de el chocar contras las suyas y, sin saber porqué comenzó a ayudarle en los movimientos, comenzando a disfrutar de aquello. Negó con la cabeza enérgicamente, no, no podía disfrutarlo, era asqueroso, ese ruso era asqueroso, entonces ¿porqué gemía?. –**"….Ka…"**- se contuvo de pronunciar el nombre de ese hombre.

El ruso entraba en el con movimientos lentos mas aumentando el ritmo con lentitud, disfrutaba tenerlo al de ojos dorados de esa forma, todos sus sentidos estaban deleitados y excitado de muchas maneras. La sangre se agolpaba en su rostro tiñéndolo de rojo así como sus labios se hinchaban presos del placer de donde salían roncos gemidos apenas audibles y sobretodo escondidos ante los del chino.

Ambas caderas respondían y se ayudaban en los movimientos de una manera embriagante y adictiva como el más exquisito licor o la más peligrosa droga que te mataría eventualmente. Gemidos inundaban el cuarto y la presión se acumulaba en sus vientres poco a poco.

Ante esto Kai de un movimiento rápido, sin pensar, salió del estilizado cuerpo del pelinegro y le dio la vuelta para que quedara frente a él y volvió a penetrarle luego de pasar una de sus torneadas piernas por sobre su hombro mientras las embestidas eran ahora más fuertes y voraces.

**"¡AAHH!..."-** Rei gimió audiblemente al tener esa posición ya que por la elevación de sus caderas el ruso había dado en un punto que, no sabía de que se trataba solo que se sentía bien. Cerró sus puños y sintió que de continuar así pronto llegaría de nuevo –**"¡KAI!"**

El aludido sonrió satisfecho al verle gemir tan audiblemente por lo que continuó embistiéndolo, estaba en su límite. El chino le miró con los ojos brillantes y entreabiertos así como sus labios en una expresión que el ruso jamás había visto, el también estaba en su límite, ese grito hacía unos segundos lo comprobaba. Su expresión era provocativa y a la vez tentadora, algo que a los ojos del ruso era increíblemente excitante por lo que no paso mucho antes de que se corriese dentro de él, apretando los ojos y sus manos en sus caderas, soltando un gemido audible. El chino terminó un poco antes que él y suspiró extasiado, dejando caer lánguidamente sus brazos y respirando agitadamente.

Aún con la respiración agitada Kai salió con cuidado de su interior y algo aturdido por el placer comenzó a buscar sus ropas. Rei evito mirarlo, ya estaba volviendo en sí mismo y se odiaba por lo que había sucedido, tras exhalar profundamente se giró y comenzó a buscar también su ropa, ya el ruso le daba la espalda y estaba completamente vestido.

**-"Hasta pronto…Gatito…"**- salió de la habitación una vez estuvo vestido y recobró el aire.

Rei extendió su mano y tomó una de las botas la cual buscó lanzarle antes de que este se retirara, en vano, pues solo golpeó la puerta, el ruso había sido demasiado rápido. Se abrazó a si mismo lleno de rabia indignación, había tenido sexo con ese hombre…

y le había gustado muchísimo.

* * *

_Yo iba a subir el lemon luego XD pero me sentí mal porque en el cap pasado no había dado un adelanto asi que..aqui tienen gente preciosa! _

_Agradezco a Noda profundamente esta escena, sin ella no habría podido ser así de buena :D. abrazos. _


	6. 5,7x 23 milímetros

-5,7 x 23 mm -

La oscuridad le envolvía y le arrullaba en su silencio e infinidad. Cerró sus ojos acurrucado en el sofá por el frío mas no estaba enfadado ni triste, de hecho se sorprendió al verse a sí mismo tranquilo, Kai cruzaría esa puerta y ¿qué haría?, ¿por qué miraba la puerta tan fijamente?. Se odiaba a sí mismo por admitirlo pero la verdad quería verle con su expresión fría, dedos y labios ásperos y rudos, ojos de fuego y sangre. Suspiró. Siempre había tenido problemas para asentar sus sentimientos en alguna persona ¿por qué entonces había caído tan fácilmente por semejante cretino?. Quizás, porque fue un poco diferente a lo que esperaba…

Sombras se formaron debajo de la puerta y su corazón no pudo evitar acelerarse a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento, era algo temprano para su hora habitual de llegada pero no le importó mucho. A Su corazón no le importó mucho latir con algo de rapidez.

Una sombra se elevó por encima de su figura envolviéndole en un aura siniestra, su sonrisa se borró de su rostro al notar que no se trataba de Kai si no de otra persona; más alta y de espalda más ancha. Dio un paso hacia atrás a la vez que la puerta se cerraba tras la persona que acababa de entrar.

Se trataba de Boris Kuznetsov…

El chino le miró con desprecio pero simplemente se limito a sentarse a la vez que un ligero escalofrío le recorría la espalda, había quedado con Kai que el haría lo que el alegado pidiese, no lo que un compañero de él quisiese. Cerró los puños.

**-"Vaya…eres más lindo de lo que creí…"**- dijo girando las llaves de la habitación entre sus dedos mientras con pasos que retumbaban en las paredes de la habitación, se acercó al de cabello negro relamiendo sus labios lascivo.

**-"…¿qué quieres?, yo tengo un trato con Hiwatari no contigo…"**- dijo el chino arisco sin quitarle los ojos encima y con expresión seria.

**-"oh, el gatito muestra sus garras"**- dijo aún mirándole extendiendo una de sus manos al rostro del asiático mas Rei desvió su rostro antes de que si quiera le tocara. Los ojos de Boris se afilaron y su mano se movió con rapidez hasta sujetarle el mentón –**"pero como toda mascota, simplemente hay que demostrarle quién es el amo…"**- siseó furioso mientras le obligaba a que le mirase pero el chino era demasiado testarudo como para encararlo si quiera.

Por un segundo todo se volvió negro. Al siguiente pestañeo la habitación dio prácticamente un brinco algo borrosa y sangre salía de sus labios. El soviético había propiciado un golpe certero a la mandíbula del chino que enmudeció sus sentidos por completo y le hizo caer de la silla. Antes de si quiera incorporarse ya tenía el atlético cuerpo del de cabellos plateados encima suyo presionándole por el cuello contra el suelo, ahogándole y a la vez propiciándole muchísimo dolor

**–"…tsk…entonces, ¿quién es el amo?"-** preguntó acercando su aliento al rostro de Rei por donde ahora corría un hilillo de sangre, la cual causo una sonrisa en Kuznetsov –**"mira que no tuve que pedirle favores a Hiwatari solo para que te hicieras el difícil…"**

Rei no emitió ni un quejido ante tal trato y su expresión seria no se inmuto por un segundo pero sus palabras retumbaron en su cabeza millones de veces como bombarderos surcando el cielo. Era como había temido, Kai Hiwatari le había dado la llave a ese hombre y probablemente pretendía convertirlo en algo así como el entretenimiento de la división.

Aprovechándose del letargo del chino, retiró sus manos para pasar sus labios por el fino y apiñonado cuello y luego su lengua a lo que él asiático solo cerró sus ojos y un involuntario escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, causando una risa algo siniestra en el peli platinado y volviendo a llevar sus manos a dicha zona, apretándole cada segundo. **-"…¿quién es el amo…gatito?"- **susurró mirándole a los ojos, para Rei el aliento de Boris resultaba más fétido que miles de cadáveres pudriéndose en los edificios mas simplemente le encaró y luego paso sus ojos dorados por el cuerpo de este notando justo lo que quería encontrar; un cuchillo cerca de sus botas.

Del arma sus ojos volvieron a los del soviético, tenía un plan y es que, por sobre su cadáver seguiría viviendo de esa forma, su familia y amigos estaban a salvo así que no había nada que perder, solo necesitaba unos segundos para tomar ese cuchillo.** –"tú…"**- dijo inexpresivo y cerrando sus puños intentando contener la rabia.

**-"eso está mucho mejor…"-** dijo mirándole y soltando su agarre lentamente –**"solo necesitabas un pequeño incentivo…."-** rió y se incorporó lentamente para atraer la silla donde estuvo el asiático y sentarse con pesadez aunque cómodo. Kuznetsov miró a los ojos al chino y de estos miró su propia entrepierna para explicarle sin una sola palabra lo que debía hacer pues sus labios estaban demasiados ocupados en torcer una mueca lasciva y perversa, el soviético estaba disfrutando aquel juego más que follarle.

El cuerpo de Rei se estremeció por el asco y estaba seguro que si cerraba mas sus puños rompería sus propios huesos, se levantó pesadamente y avanzó hacia el soviético, arrodillándose frente a este y acomodándose entre sus piernas abiertas mientras abría lentamente el pantalón del uniforme, sus ojos se pasearon desde su asquerosa entrepierna hasta el arma de nuevo, mas con disimulo, pues no quería que le descubriese. Retiró sus pantalones solo un poco así como su ropa interior para mostrar el ya despierto glande que se alzaba ante su rostro, se mordió los labios y cerró sus ojos intentando contener el asco mas la mano del soviético se había posado en ese instante sobre su cabeza empujándole hasta su miembro.** –"¡¿qué esperas?...¡no tengo todo el día!"**

Rei tembló por la impotencia y la rabia pero termino abriendo sus labios ante el desagradable falo. El soviético emitió un gemido ronco al sentir la humedad envolverle y llevo su mano hasta el sedoso y largo cabello del chino, desde la nuca hasta la cabeza desde donde haló y apretó para llevarle en el ritmo que deseaba. En ese momento a Rei le habría gustado cortarse el cabello al ras para que no lo utilizasen de una forma tan denigrante pero prefirió segui con su plan y continuar a pesar de la sensación de ahogo en su garganta y el asco que le estremecía los huesos a puntos de querer vomitar, sus delgados dedos acariciaron los muslos de Boris hasta las rodillas mientras iba descendiendo con cuidado, debía pretender que le acariciaba o sería demasiado sospechoso su manos cerca de ese sitio para sacar el cuchillo. Sintió el mango entre sus dedos y una sensación de confianza y poder le iluminó el rostro. Reunió toda la fuerza y el coraje necesarios para alzar el cuchillo en contra de su opresor mas Kuznetsov no había sobrevivido en la guerra en vano y sus sentidos resultaron mas agudos de lo que esperaba Rei. Boris anticipó el cuchillo antes de que fuese a una zona letal y buscó tomar la mano de Rei mas el chino haciendo uso de sus reflejos logró de igual forma clavarle el cuchillo justo en su muslo.

Lo último que Rei había sabido del ruso era que profirió un grito de dolor pues apenas le hubo clavado el cuchillo intentó escapar por la única puerta de la pequeña habitación sin ventanas. Cerrada, por supuesto, debió imaginarse que el otro la cerraría por si intentaba algo como esto pero antes de reaccionar sintió un dolor punzante en su cabeza; Boris le había halado por el cabello y tirado al piso para luego patearle repetidas veces con la pierna que no había recibido daño alguno.

Sus sentidos se aturdieron y para él las palabras del ruso resultaron inentendibles, sabía que probablemente eran insultos. Quedo quieto al límite de la conciencia y finalmente pudo entender algo **–"me divertiré mucho contigo…"-** le golpeó un par de veces más para asegurarse de que no se movería del sitio y luego sintió los pasos de Kuznetsov un tanto lejos, probablemente estaba tratando su herida que al parecer para desgracia del asiático no había logrado el efecto deseado.

Sería la tarde más larga de su vida y probablemente una que nunca olvidaría. Tampoco perdonaría al de cabellos azulados que le había traicionado de esa manera, con cada golpe y cortada que propició el alto ruso mientras le tomaba solo servían para afirmar tal hecho, el recuerdo de esa noche que había compartido con él se desvanecía como letras dibujadas en la arena. Una ilusión, el dejo de aprecio que creyó que tenía se había ido.

Deseó morir pero antes que nada… Quería que Hiwatari muriese primero.

* * *

**-"supongo que te divertiste…"**- dijo Ivanov cambiando los vendajes de su herida en su mano sin siquiera voltear a mirar a Boris, no reparando en la herida que el otro tenía en el muslo, sintió una mano en su hombro por lo que se volteó a verle; Kuznetsov le miraba un tanto irritado.

**-"no me dijiste que era un bastardo…"**- siseó a lo que Yuriy alzó una ceja y sonrió, si se le quiere algo divertido

**-"eso debías suponerlo con solo verlo, Boris…"**- dijo mirando en otra dirección pero antes de poder hacerlo fue tomado por el cuello y su cuerpo recargado contra el muro, le había tomado por sorpresa y no pudo evitar conmocionarse por unos segundos pero luego volvió a su habitual expresión **-"te quejabas de que no habían mujeres por aquí…te di una prostituta y así es como vas a tratarme"**- continuó Ivanov mirándole a los ojos sin inmutarse a pesar de la posición en la que estaban, con todo y que era su superior, probablemente estaba convencido de que Boris no le haría daño.

**-"no me jodas, sabes bien que todo esto fue para cabrear a Hiwatari…"-** siseó Boris cerca de los labios de Yuriy –**"solo estás celoso porque sabes que ni siquiera le interesas…"**

Yuriy entrecerró los ojos pero no dijo nada, lo que causó una expresión divertida en el más alto –**"bien, ¿cómo vas a pagarme el favor?, el chino recibe una lección, odia a Hiwatari, Hiwatari se enoja con él y todos somos felices….y"**- su última frase consiguió que el de ojos azules alzara una ceja de nuevo

**-"tu follaste, todos felices…**"- sentenció.

**-"tengo una herida en la pierna por tu genial idea…sargento.."**- siseó de nuevo insistente.

**-"¿por qué me culpas si eres incompetente?"-** dijo indiferente torciendo los ojos en otra dirección a lo que fue tomado por el rostro y forzado a encarar al más alto –**"te he dicho que no…fue esa vez y ya"**

Boris sonrió divertido y pasó sus labios por las suaves mejillas de su sargento –"**vamos, que te ayudaré a olvidarte de Hiwatari…"-** susurró en su oído soltando su agarre lentamente –**"y lo tomaría como que me pagas el favor…"**

**-"acabas de estar con ese asiático desagradable…"**- susurró Ivanov mirando en otra dirección a lo que escuchó un gruñido por parte de su soldado

**-"porque tú me lo pediste…"** –sus manos pasaban por encima del uniforme de su superior mientras sonreía –**"¿no te da satisfacción? …saber que arruinaste la diversión a Hiwatari …"**

Ivanov sonrió de lado pero busco contener sus emociones y no demostrar que en verdad le gustaba mucho la idea de hacerle algo así al gran soldado bañado en medallas conmemorativas al que no podía dañar ni influenciar y sobre todo a la persona que le había rechazado tan fríamente repetidas veces y luego busco satisfacción en su simple asiático. Le irritaba, el valía mil veces más que un simple civil mongol y acababa de demostrárselo.

La sonrisa no pudo evitar aflorar en sus labios seguido de una ligera risa, miró a Kuznetsov a los ojos, silenciosamente agradeciéndole su extraña fidelidad y debía confesar que no le molestaba la idea de pagarle.

**-"deberías darte un baño primero…apestas idiota…"**

**

* * *

**

**Aclaraciones: **T^T escritora lamenta muchísimo la tardanza es que la verdad no saben lo mucho que me costó..la violación no fue detallada porque soy una inutil que no sabe escribir violaciones XD. necesito ayuda o una mano caritativa que me explique el asunto porque me quedaba como "aja..y ahora qué?" T*T pero aqui esta..XD algo cortito el capítulo pero espero que les guste muchas gracias!.

si les sirve de consuelo planeo escribir otras cosas? XD...ok mal consuelo.

Besos y abrazos a todos gracias por seguir leyendo.


	7. 5,7 x 28 milímetros

_**Aclaraciones: **Perdonen a esta escritora perezosa que se ha puesto a escribir otros fanfics y dejó abandonado este XD pero no se preocupen...ando trabajando...*aunque no tiene la más mínima idea de cómo va a terminar este rollo* :D los quiero a todos, gracias por sus reviews y las sugerencias (no poner negritas en los diálogos hace todo más sencillo XD).. y ya sé que en este capítulo no pasa mucho pero hey! XD a mi me diviritó mucho ese escupitajo! Me gusta mucho un Rei rebelde!. _

* * *

Esa noche era un poco más fría de lo normal y una ligera niebla se acumulaba por encima del suelo blanquecino, Hiwatari frotaba las palmas de sus manos para dar un poco de calor mientras avanzaba con pasos cuidadosos al pequeño bunker donde había tenido retenido al asiático. La verdad que con solo recordar la noche que habían tenido todo el frío desaparecía de su cuerpo y sus mejillas se coloreaban ligeramente mas sin inmutar su expresión.

Tomó su ración de alimentos y disimuladamente una extra para el de ojos dorados no es que se preocupaba demasiado es decir, hasta los prisioneros debían recibir alimento.

Abrió la puerta ligeramente y la luz plateada de la luna se coló dentro de la pequeña habitación, en la oscuridad distinguió la figura del asiático haciendo que el soviético casi dejara caer lo que estaba en su mano, pero lo evitó cerrando sus puños con fuerza para luego avanzar hacia la silueta en la oscuridad.

Rei tenía los ojos cerrados y se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la habitación prácticamente hecho un ovillo, al sentirle abrió los ojos y le miró por el rabillo del odio con una expresión que el soviético interpretó muy bien pero que no conocía en el asiático. Extendió su mano pero el chino la quitó con brusquedad de un manotazo, Hiwatari no desistió en su intentó y logro tomarle el rostro al principio con brusquedad pero terminó pareciendo una caricia suave.

Sangre seca se acumulaba en la comisura de los delgados labios y manchas violetas casi rayando en negro se pintaban sobre sus mejillas en golpes que deformaban tan hermoso rostro, los ojos de Hiwatari descendieron hasta su cuello, más manchas de sangre y golpes, marcas de salvajismo, sus ropas estaban cortadas y prácticamente inutilizables; cortes atravesaron tanto la tela como la nívea piel de los brazos y pecho.

El soviético quedo pensativo, teniendo una vaga idea del responsable pero permaneció impasible y miró a Rei –"¿quién te hizo esto?"- sonaba desafiante, incluso en un momento como ese, quizás porque la rabia se acumulaba en su pecho.

-"…claro, vas a decir que tu no lo sabías…"- respondió despectivo le miraba a los ojos y aunque sus estúpidos sentidos le dijesen que su expresión era sincera y que estaba consternado de solo verle se negaba a creer algo así, no se dejaría engañar por él de nuevo.

-"no sé de que hablas…"- dijo simplemente pero al decir esto Rei consiguió fuerzas que aparentemente necesitaba y le empujó lejos de él y le golpeó en el rostro lleno de indignación en un movimiento que ni siquiera el ruso pudo prever, fue como un tigre abalanzándose sobre su captor.

-"¡maldito! ¡maldito! ¡mil veces maldito!"- buscó golpearle de nuevo pero Kai fue lo suficientemente rápido para tomar su puño y valiéndose de la debilidad del de cabellos negros desvió su mano y le empujó lejos de él, rodando y quedando encima y presionándolo contra el suelo.

–"¡que no sé de que hablas!"- replicó el soviético furioso ante su reacción, consternado, después de todo el no era nadie para estarle golpeando y mucho menos reclamarle

-"rompiste el trato…"- susurró mirando en otra dirección, enojado aunque por dentro estaba hecho añicos tanto que se le hacía imposible encararle, inútilmente Rei había pensado lo mejor de él.

Las manos del de ojos carmín temblaron vagamente y sus ojos se abrieron pero sacudió sus pensamientos de la cabeza –"tus amigos están a salvo…"- acercó su rostro ligeramente al del chino –"yo no he roto ningún trato…"- siseó ligeramente irritado.

El rostro de Rei se giró lentamente para encararle aliviando por un segundo los pensamientos del ruso, al parecer cooperaría de nuevo, Kai se separó un poco para mirarle pero antes de si quiera decir algo nuevo un escupitajo le llego a su rostro seguido de una mirada despectiva del asiático. En reacción, sin pensar, siguiendo un estúpido instinto que le enseñaban a cualquier soldado, la mano de Hiwatari propició un golpe en el rostro ya deforme del asiático y luego le haló por el cuello de lo que quedaba de ropa –"¡yo no rompí ningún trato! ¡Ellos están a salvo y yo puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera!" –gritó enojado encarando sus ojos de sangre contra las orbes doradas

Un silencio se formó entre ambos y lentamente las fuerzas del chino desaparecieron y el aire abandonó su pecho en un suspiro, cerró sus ojos quedamente y su expresión permaneció seria.

El de cabellos humo no estaba seguro de porqué pero sus manos temblaron de nuevo un poco y algo oprimió su pecho más que una herida de bala pero permaneció inmutable para luego soltar su agarre. Finalmente Rei le encaró de nuevo y esa opresión creció un poco.

-"…no tenías que decirle a todos…"- dijo con voz suave, casi como un murmullo y mirando en otra dirección como si esas palabras no hubiesen sido dirigidas a él si no que se trataban de un pensamiento en voz alta –"el trato era contigo…".

Kai en ese instante comprendió su indignación pero su orgullo estaba muy por encima de todo como para admitir algo así. Cerró los ojos y sus puños para luego levantarse y caminar fuera del lugar, olvidando todo el asunto con el chino, su mente estaba muy ocupada maquinando como le daría una lección al que probablemente era culpable de todo esto. La puerta se cerró de un portazo y la oscuridad volvió a llenar el bunker.

* * *

-"¡Alejate de él Hiwatari! ¡y eso es una orden!"- le tomó por el hombro mas sin poder separarle aún de su presa, el sargento se le veía visiblemente irritado aunque, por dentro era obvio que no le sorprendía demasiado aquella reacción. -"guarda esa energía para los japoneses" -"Bastardo…"- siseó enojado Kai aún sosteniendo a Boris por el cuello, mirándole con los ojos inyectados de odio, rabia y más sangre de lo normal

-"ya te lo he dicho…Soldado de las millones de medallas conmemorativas…"- dijo Kuznetsov entre dientes –"yo estaba haciendo mi guardia"

-"y por incompetente lo lastimaron…"- prosiguió Ivanov esta vez halándole con más brusquedad y finalmente interponerse entre ambos –" Apenas regreso de su guardia…¡deja de hacer estupideces!"

-"¿quién entro al bunker?"- preguntó irritado, librándose del agarre de Ivanov de un manotazo, el aludido hizo una mueca de desagrado pero simplemente se cruzó de brazos mirándole incluso algo desafiante y quizás altanero.

-"¿y cómo quieres que yo lo sepa?"- siseó Yuriy irritado mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados –"¿crees que ando vigilando a toda la tropa para ver si nadie le hincó el diente a tu gatito?"

-"menos mal que las medallas te la dieron por disparar y no por pensar, porque si no de seguro ya los japoneses nos habrían dado por el culo…"- dijo Boris acomodando su uniforme mas dejo de hacerlo a los pocos segundos puesto que Hiwatari había intentado golpearle de nuevo, por suerte Ivanov se interponía

-"¡ustedes dos ya basta!"- replicó enfadado –"Kuznetsov si continua con ese comportamiento ni siquiera yo podré salvarlo de que Hiwatari le golpee…"- dijo con voz solemne después de todo el era un superior, los miró a ambos de reojo

Kai bufó molesto y se fue del lugar con pasos pesados mientras les miraba despectivo, lleno de odio y frustración, a pesar de tener la certeza de que se había tratado de Kuznetsov no podía hacer nada si Yuriy estaba interponiéndose en su camino. Dio un portazo y golpeó uno de los muros con su mano desnuda entumeciéndola por el frio y el dolor.

Ya se encargaría de hacerle pagar a Kuznetsov.

* * *

Extendió su mano en la oscuridad para tomar su brazo en un furtivo intento de delicadeza, el delgado cuerpo de Rei se tambaleó hacia delante para ir a dar contra su pecho aunque inmóvil, sus brazos no se curvearon alrededor de la espalda del soviético a pesar de la caricia de este sobre su apiñonado cuello.

Sus ojos sangre se cerraron así como sus puños en visible frustración y le separó lentamente para pasar un pañuelo húmedo por la espalda desnuda del de ojos dorados y limpiar así las heridas y la suciedad que cubrían su cuerpo. Recuerdos amargos de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y que le habría gustado obviar para remitir el mal sabor que cruzaba su boca.

El uniforme cayó lentamente al suelo acariciando el pecho del de cabellos negros, continuó con su tarea y no pudo evitar mirarle de reojo; Rei permanecía con los ojos cerrados y con la respiración tan pausada que parecía que estuviese dormido. Quizás era mejor después de todo, incluso para él, el soldado con miles de medallas conmemorativas entre las cuales premiaban su valor, no tenía las agallas para encarar esos ojos dorados después de la última noche.

Hiwatari prefería escudarse bajo la idea de que no había hecho nada errado y que decía la verdad respecto a la situación de Rei y este no era nadie para reclamarle nada, el que estuviese haciendo esto era simplemente porque no iba a dejarlo tan poco presentable y con el aroma desagradable de Kuznetsov, no, debía limpiarlo si quería seguir disfrutando de él, era algo tan natural como bañar a una mascota.

Terminó de asearle y dio un nuevo uniforme el cual el chino vistió sin mirarle o agradecerle si quiera, de hecho, ni siquiera le había dirigido palabra desde ayer y apenas había tocado alimento, a lo que Kai simplemente gruño y le dejo con sus asuntos, tampoco era que le importara que no hablase, de hecho Rei solía hablar demasiado. El silencio era agradable de todas maneras y le ayudaba a estar alerta. Tomó el mentón de Rei por al menos cuarta vez esa noche y este le respondió su mirada con una expresión impasible y ojos apagados que por dentro estaban llenos de resentimiento. El soviético tensó sus hombros pero continuó encarándole, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que saber si él alguna vez…

Le perdonaría…

No hubo respuesta y los ojos dorados se desviaron a la oscuridad de la habitación a lo que el de cabellos humo torció una mueca y apretó con un poco más de fuerza el mentón que tenía apresado bajo sus fuertes manos. Le desesperaba el hecho de que el asiático fuese tan orgulloso, tan obstinado y tan despectivo. Odiaba aquello. Odiaba el hecho de sentir que ese civil insignificante tenía alguna clase de poder sobre él, no era nadie y por sobretodo su vida le pertenecía desde que habían acordado.

Acortó forzosamente la distancia entre ambos en un beso demandante mientras sus manos apresaban la delgada cintura del chino y lo atraían contra él, robándole el aliento y dejando a su lengua posesiva reclamar lo que pertenecía. Obtuvo respuesta, lo cual le complació enormemente mas no podía evitar tener una sensación de ansiedad creciendo en su pecho.

Le empujó lentamente y recostó contra el sofá de la pequeña habitación a lo que el asiático no opuso resistencia. Los ojos rojos le encararon en silencio sorprendidos pero eso no dejo que se detuviese en su tarea de reclamar sus labios de nuevo, la ansiedad continuaba creciendo y prontamente la ropa que había dado al asiático había ido a parar contra el frío suelo de piedra.

Tomó su rostro de nuevo rogando mentalmente una respuesta, una queja, una palabra por parte de Rei pero no había ya nada, solo una máscara de resentimiento y frialdad que el reconocía perfectamente puesto que solía usarla para encarar mejor las cosas cada día. Un desliz, una sensación de ahogo por un microsegundo fue suficiente para quitársela y abrazar con suavidad el cuerpo del asiático pidiendo perdón en silencio por haberle otorgado tal carga. De no estar abrazando a Rei se habría dado cuenta que el chino había cerrado los ojos y contenido una mueca de dolor así como una frase ahogada en sus labios. Se hizo silencio y el momento fue más abrumador de lo que alguno de los dos podía soportar, los largos y finos dedos del oriental se aferraron a su chaqueta como si de ello dependiese su vida en un gesto que podría interpretarse como un abrazo mas solo quería buscar distancia entre ambos cuerpos.

El soviético maldijo mentalmente aquello y le tomó bruscamente las muñecas retomando su postura fría y demandante, colocando nuevamente su máscara así como el asiático donde ninguno de los dos tenía que ceder a su posición y donde podían refugiarse en sí mismos, donde no tenía que importarle que él nunca le perdonase y era superior, su dueño. Dejo sus manos frías incursionar el pecho del asiático descendiendo hasta el vientre y luego rodeando su cintura para delinear sus perfectos glúteos. Todo aquello le pertenecía y no podían negárselo. Sus dedos finalmente buscaron adentrarse en el asiático y prepararle para el acto.

Rei no emitió ni una queja y cerró simplemente sus ojos y dejó su cuerpo tensarse lo suficiente para soportar y no gemir en lo absoluto sea por dolor o placer, los dedos de Hiwatari no tardaron en ser reemplazados por su virilidad y así, como hace dos noches se unieron en una entrega que jamás podría compararse con aquella primera.

Ambos la habían odiado y el acabar había parecido un acto tan vacío que se sentía mejor disparar un arma al cielo. El cielo, un lugar infinito donde podían pensar que eran libres, con la imagen de un infinito espacio estrellado Rei cerró sus ojos y comenzó a soñar…


	8. 9x33 milímetros

Primero que todo quiero agradecer todos los reviews! muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo y disculpen la demora, estoy de vacaciones ahora e intento ponerme al día con todas las historias :D muchas gracias por los animos. En especial, gracias Noda :D. sabes que te lo dedico.

* * *

**-9x33mm- **

Tercera noche desde aquella vez, dos noches de silencio y gemidos reprimidos, tres noches que como una bestia acechante trajeron el cambio de todo aquello que el soviético creyó haber conseguido. Durante las noches con las manos heladas llevaba una ración al chino quien permanecía siempre impasible en el único mueble que decoraba la lúgubre habitación, sin embargo este apenas probaba bocado y deglutía la comida con repugnancia, debido a esto y sumándole el frío de la región, su piel estaba reseca y pálida así como sus labios que ahora eran indiferentes y muertos al chocar en un roce contra los del ruso.

La paciencia del ruso se quebraba y sentía una vena brotando en su sien al verle en tal cadavérico estado, irritado, obviando su debilidad y falta de apetito le empujaba demandante contra el sofá encarando a esos ojos vacíos.

Con prisa las puntas de sus dedos comenzaban a quemar y desnudar el apiñonado cuerpo debajo de él sin obtener otra respuesta más que ligeros espasmos y contracciones, reclamaba su cuerpo hasta alcanzar un vacío clímax que no hacía más que llenar su boca con un desagradable sabor.

Tercera noche y sucedía lo mismo que las dos últimas, la incursión en su cuerpo y las embestidas eran insípidas, anhelaba tener al mismo que se mostró tan activo, pasional e indescriptiblemente delirante a su vista. Volteó el delgado cuerpo y propicio una fuerte estocada, irritado, aún no había podido tomar venganza contra Kuznetsov desde el último suceso y su única distracción y consuelo no era más que un simple muñeco.

Fue insoportable y tan inesperado como un disparo, chasqueó su lengua y abandonó el cuerpo del chino sin haber alcanzado el tal asqueroso final de su supuestamente placentero acto. La puerta se cerró de golpe sumiéndolo todo en una completa oscuridad.

Rei cerró sus puños con debilidad y sintió como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones al sentir un punzante dolor en su pecho, si realmente el ruso le era tan indiferente entonces ¿por qué lloraba? Cerró sus ojos y esperó a caer dormido o no pensar, cegarse a sí mismo de mirarle a sus orbes escarlata: que gritaban que él nunca tuvo la intención de hacerle daño a pesar de que sus acciones dijesen lo contrario. Quería sumirse en un sueño que durara para siempre, Lo malo es que al estar dormido el tiempo pasaba muy rápidamente.

* * *

Un frío terrible calaba sus huesos por lo que tembló un poco y busco incorporarse, en vano, pues algo le aprisionaba, para cuando volvió en sí notó que había nieve por doquier, aspiró un poco el aire: pólvora, pero no proveniente de la guerra eran más bien los cabellos de Kai rozando su nariz.

No pudo evitar entre sonrojarse y sorprenderse, el aroma de Hiwatari tan cerca era simplemente embriagador debía admitirlo, pero lo más importante era ¿a dónde le llevaba?, ¿finalmente le dispararía y dejaría abandonado en la nieve? Suspiró e instintivamente relajó su cuerpo, la idea de morir no resultaba tan terrible.

El frio no le molestaba, incluso podía decir que por un segundo todo se sintió cálido, volvió a cerrar los ojos. Pronto todo acabaría.

* * *

-"¿estás despierto?"- se escuchó un susurro de una voz suave

Abrió sus ojos y busco enfocar su vista con torpeza, ¿una mujer? No, una enfermera le estaba atendiendo. Parpadeó un par de veces y luego sintió la mano cálida de la chica sobre su rostro.

-"tienes fiebre, si no tienes cuidado podría darte neumonía, ¿no estás acostumbrado al clima?"- le miró de reojo y sonrió mientras cambiaba las vendas para sus moretones –"debes ser de Guizhou, escuché que allí es muy cálido…"- continuó sonriéndole –"quizás no entiendes lo que digo…"

A Rei le habría gustado contestar pero ella continuó hablándole con calma.

-"Nunca había visto a Kai tan preocupado por otro compañero…"- dijo, esto heló la sangre del chino –"es primera vez que trae a un soldado a sus espaldas, Sus últimos compañeros murieron solos, eso escuché…"

Rei no dijo nada, le continuó observando con interés más la chica al terminar se levantó –"si necesitas algo solo di: Salima….vendré en lo que pueda…"- cerró la cortina que le separaba del resto de los enfermos.

Ahora que ella se había ido podía prestar más atención el ambiente del lugar: quejidos, gritos de dolor y el terrible olor a sangre y a muerte. Tembló un poco abrazándose a sí mismo, comprendía porque la chica le hablaba: estaba distrayéndole de tal infierno. Se acostó con pesadez y buscó cubrir sus oídos sin poder evitar pensar en Kai. Estaba intentando salvarle a pesar de que ni siquiera le complacía. Una lágrima caprichosa resbaló por su rostro y no pudo evitar sonreír amargamente antes de caer dormido.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe al escuchar pasos pesados: pero que diferenciaba perfectamente de cualquier otro y como un gato alerta se incorporó de golpe, tras la cortina que le separaba del resto una silueta increíblemente familiar se sentaba. Era Boris Kuznetsov.

Se estremeció del asco y observó con atención, le habría gustado tener un rifle para dispararle justo en la cabeza, punto que observaba con completa atención. Una enfermera estaba cambiando las vendas de la herida que el recordaba haber hecho en su pierna.

-"fue un buen golpe…"- se escuchó la voz de la mujer aunque no tan dulce como la primera

-"tsk!... fue una mala orden de mi celoso sargento…"- dijo el peli lavanda algo irritado –"te digo…debió haberlo matado en lugar de simplemente querer "darle una lección a Hiwatari…y con el menudo problema que fue conseguir esa llave"- dio un ligero quejido de dolor –"¡oye!"

Rei abrió los ojos ampliamente y luego frunció un poco el ceño, ¿Kai era tan orgulloso e idiota que fue incapaz de decirle que fue una trampa de su sargento?, aunque pensándolo un poco probablemente no le hubiese creído. Que ironía que tenía que escuchar los hechos por el mismo hombre que le violó.

-"¿por qué no lo hizo entonces?"- preguntó la chica –"¡quédate quieto!"

-"tiene miedo de que Kai deserte… ¡mierda cómo duele!"

-"si deserta lo matarán, peor para él…"-la chica hizo una pausa –"ah…olvidaba de los sentimientos de Ivanov por él…"-rió un poco –"y lo mal que estás en esa ecuación…"

-"no te burles, Mariam"- siseó el ruso y dijo algo aún más bajo, tanto que Rei no pudo escucharlos -"¡pero ayer en la noche lo vi!"- reclamó la chica y se escuchó un siseo que tampoco alcanzó a escuchar pero que por algún motivo sintió que el probablemente él era motivo de la conversación. Se paralizó un poco, con el pecho agitado: si el tal Ivanov sabía que estaba allí podría darse por muerto, después de todo qué era una baja más en una enfermería.

Sintió que se levantaban y encaminaban en otra dirección y como cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensaba por los movimientos por parte del ruso de cabello lavanda. Suspiró cansado una vez se retiraron y apoyó su cuerpo en la cabecera de la cama. Pensando cómo mantenerse oculto antes de que esos dos hicieran algo.

Pero antes de eso, tenía que disculparse con Kai.

* * *

-"¿mejor?"- le sonrió Salima quitando la ración de alimentos y luego dándole una medicina, palpó su frente –"tu fiebre bajó un poco pero no deberías exponerte al frio o regresará…"

-"gracias…"- sonrió el chino débilmente

sonrió animada –"me alegra hablar contigo, eres el único de los enfermos de aquí que en realidad puede articular palabra sin emitir gemidos de dolor o delirar por la fiebre…"

-"…supongo que eso es un alivio…"

Ella rió débilmente y suspiró pero antes de poder decir otra cosa se escucharon sonidos de aviones –"oh no…"

Rei entendió lo que eso significaba y casi por acto reflejo se abalanzó sobre la chica cubriéndole, solo para que segundos después se escuchara una explosión sobre sus cabezas. Algo de polvo y cimientos cayeron sobre ellos, Salima más aterrada que otra cosa le quitó de encima –"¡tengo que ver a los demás!"- dijo corriendo en dirección a los otros enfermos

-"¡espera!"- intentó detenerle Rei más una segunda explosión hizo que por reflejo se cubriese la cabeza con sus manos, prácticamente hecho un ovillo dándose cuenta de lo mucho que temblaba por el miedo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza dejando que la adrenalina se agolpará en su cabeza para levantarse de golpe y buscar a la chica.

Se escuchó otro estruendo y otro poco de escombros cayó sobre sus cabezas, ahora que miraba bien el lugar: parecía un túnel pero estaba seguro que se trataba de un edificio abandonado, negó con la cabeza, no tenía tiempo de analizar la arquitectura del lugar. Avanzó entre las enfermeras que corrían agitadas a una de las áreas que se había derrumbado.

No pudo encontrarla pero para su fortuna el ruido de los motores de los aviones había cesado, ¿se había calmado todo ya?.

-"¡la entrada principal está bloqueada!"- escuchó a su izquierda y allí estaba Salima, que al notarlo se acercó a él –"¡Rei deberías estar en cama!"

-"estoy bien…"- dijo el chino algo aturdido aún –"me preocupe por ti y por eso salí de allí…"-sonrió débilmente

La joven enfermera le dedico una sonrisa y unas palmadas en su hombro –"nos encargaremos de todo…aún hay otra entrada y solo en dos días trasladaran a los enfermos en aviones lo más lejos del frente… "- sonrió cansada –"mejor volvamos, seguramente algunos soldados vendrán a ayudarnos…"  
Caminó junto a ella en dirección a su camilla mas al hacerlo notó a lo lejos unas figuras conocidas que se acercaban a toda prisa en esa dirección, se quedó paralizado y la chica pareció notarlo -"¿qué sucede?"- inquirió nerviosa, mas Rei no respondió simplemente entro en uno de los cubículos con prisa, Salima le siguió.

Se quedó quieto esperando que cruzaran la estancia, luego giró su rostro un poco en dirección al enfermo: que en algún momento había tenido pierna y no una masa de sangre y quemaduras nauseabundas. Se cubrió el rostro intentando no vomitar y miró a la chica.

El enfermo se quejó un poco a lo que Salima se acercó y tomó su mano con cuidado–"todo esta bien Kane…"- miró a Rei confundida- "¿qué sucede?"

-"no puedo dejar que esos dos me vean…"- dijo Rei intentando no mirar la escena, Salima parpadeó confundida y asomó su rostro fuera: notando a Yuriy Ivanov y a Boris Kuznetsov.

-"….¿es por Kai?"- preguntó, Rei asintió ante eso.

-"intenta bordear por detrás de las camillas hasta llegar a tu cubículo…no creo que te vean…"- le miró de reojo –"de todas maneras intentaré distraerlos por si algo sucede…"

Rei sonrió –"Gracias Salima…"

-"no es nada…estoy feliz que de Kai se haya topado contigo, ya actúa como un ser humano, pensábamos darle de baja por posible problemas mentales…"

Rei rió un poco –"no, te aseguro que sí tiene problemas…"-comentó y luego se alejó un poco- "nos vemos Salima…"- dicho esto se coló por detrás de las telas de las camillas y comenzó su camino.

Afuera Yuriy intentaba coordinar todo para que desbloquearan la entrada principal –"si esto esta bloqueado nos dará mas trabajo trasladar a los enfermos cuando lleguen los aviones…¡muévete Kuznetsov!"- exclamó algo irritado

-"sí, sí ya…"queridísimo sargento"- dijo irónico aun cojeando un poco y movilizándose con los demás soldados

El de ojos azules giró su rostro lentamente y observó el lugar –"Kuznetsov…"

-"¿ahora qué?"- preguntó el aludido

-"¿dónde dijiste que estaba esa camilla?"- preguntó mirándole de reojo

-"…Mariam dijo que era la cuarta del lado derecho…"- dijo rascándose la nuca y le miró fijamente –"¿qué vas a hacer?"

-"con este derrumbe…hubieron muchos muertos ¿no te parece?"- tomó su Tokarev, y la cargó con algo de dificultad con su mano aún vendada –"uno más no hará la diferencia…"

Y avanzó con cuidado entre los cubículos hasta retirar la tela de la camilla donde descansaba el oriental.


	9. 7,65 x 22 Resumen

El siguiente es un resumen de lo que ha pasado hasta ahora en relampago escrito **por Nodita (kotoko-Noda)** y no influye con la trama de los otros episodios. Muchas gracias a Noda por haber escrito esto para mí, me alegra mucho saber que disfrutes la historia Así como yo he disfrutado escribirla.

Para los fans que tengan buena memoria y consideren que no necesitan un resumen de lo sucedido, prosigan a seguir adelante :D. igual los quiero mucho.

**Gracias a todos los que leen la historia. **

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

Un bello paisaje, la imperturbable calma y el olor a libertad que se respiraba en el aire puro y fresco, no eran más que cenizas, escombros y cadáveres pudriéndose en el suelo. Él no era de ahí, más sin embargo había terminado en ese lugar debido a las condiciones que el mundo entero afrontaba…

Guerra…

Si, no había más que guerra a donde quiera que mirase, explosiones, muertes, ejecuciones, bombardeos, el mundo y la civilización se estaban viniendo abajo. Sujetó con fuerza su arma y se encamino a su destino. Se detuvo al sentirse observado y no equivoco su presentimiento.

Ambos se miraron a pesar de la distancia, se apuntaron dispuestos a matarse en ese preciso momento si alguno hacia un movimiento en falso. Ojos dorados como el sol por un lado, ojos rojos como la sangre del otro. Chino y ruso respectivamente. El ruso bajo su arma, si continuaba así cabía el riesgo de ser blanco de bombardeos. Un último vistazo a su presa y término por alejarse.

La guerra continuo, ellos se volvieron a encontrar. Él se convirtió en rehén, él otro tan solo hacia su trabajo. Como todo rehén de esos tiempos fue sometido a tortura, termino por decir lo que ellos querían pensando así, ser liberado...que equivocado estaba.

Era más que obvio que no sería liberado, el ruso tenía otros planes para él, él no estaba dispuesto a cooperar con ellos. Una pequeña discusión sucedió entre ellos y al final, él le propondría un trato. Un trato que cambiaria el curso de su existencia. Él quería salvar a los suyos, el otro quería algo más del chino.

_-"¿Qué harías si los llevo a salvo?"- _tenía que preguntar, el no podía arriesgarse, tenía que asegurarse de que no lo haría por nada

_-"lo que quieras"-_ y esas simples palabras fueron suficientes para hacerlo

Él dijo que lo haría, el chino no confiaba en el ruso. El cambio de turno estaba próximo, sacaría al ahora rehén vestido con ropas militares para no levantar sospechas, le llevaría consigo para que se asegurara de que su seres queridos fueran escoltados a salvo.

La misión fue un éxito, las personas lograron ser trasladadas sin ningún percance a un lugar, aparentemente, más seguro. La tensión entre ellos era más que palpable. La hora de retirarse había llegado, él había mentido, tenía que decir que se convertiría en una especie de "soldado ruso" como excusa de que jamás les volvería a ver.

Una mujer se acerco a él, su prometida, él se casaría con ella y formaría una vida feliz a su lado. Probablemente tendrían unos cuantos hijos y vivirían en una pequeña cabaña alejados de la guerra, en un lugar en donde solo hubiera calma y el único riesgo seria quedarse sin empleo o dinero para los gastos.

Qué buena vida hubiese sido esa…

Más en la guerra ese ambiente, ese sueño, esa ilusión es casi inconcebible, hoy podrías estar respirando y mañana tal vez serias preso de guerra, o peor aún, un cadáver pudriéndose por las frías y destrozadas aceras de la ciudad.

Así es la cruel y despreciable guerra, separa familias, destroza hogares y deja en la nada a las personas. No hay nada ni nadie en quien puedas confiar, no hay nada que puedas hacer más que pedir, y se podría decir que implorar, al cielo, al destino, a la vida, a cualquiera que sea la deidad que adores para que todo eso se termine pronto, para que seas de los afortunados que digan "viví para contarlo" y no seas de los que "se quedaron en el camino".

_-"gracias Rei..."-_ le agradeció uno de sus más allegados amigos colocando una de sus manos sobre su hombro

_-"no fue nada"-_ contesto él casi con amargura

_Nada…_

Que palabra tan vana, tan vacía, y sin embargo decía todo y la vez nada. _Nada _había sido su precio para ponerles a salvo, el precio que le costaba su libertad, su vida entera reducida a ser un simple esclavo, o más bien, un simple _compañero de cama. _ Pero estaba bien o eso era lo que él creía o quería creer, porque había logrado salvarles, por lo menos momentáneamente, así que estaba bien ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?...

Salió de sus cavilaciones, el sonido de la guerra se hacía presente a través de los constantes bombardeos: ambos se refugiaron en un edificio en ruinas, tan solo esperando a poder salir y regresar al campamento de militares rusos.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraban soldados, lo supo por el sonido que estos hacían conforme avanzaban. ¿Y si escapaba? El ya había cumplido con llevar a salvo a los suyos. Ciertamente no quería ni tenía la más mínima intención de terminar aquello, porque sabía que al final, terminaría siendo tomado (tal vez a la fuerza) por el soldado ruso.

Bajo su vista fijándola en una pequeña roca, estaba seguro de que el menor ruido provocaría que los encontraran y, en consecuencia, todo terminaría. Observo a su acompañante quien vigilaba cautelosamente los alrededores, miro a la roca y luego a su acompañante ¿Qué más podría perder?

Termino por patear la pequeña roca provocando un eco en las frías y desoladas paredes. El ruso se giro completamente molesto.

_-"acabas de revelar nuestra posición"- _continuo molesto, era cierto que al estar en medio de la guerra corrían el riesgo constante de morir pero él no quería morir todavía, al menos aun no lo haría y menos por la pequeña _travesura _mal intencionada del chino

El ruso le sujeto con fuerza, tenían que irse de ahí antes de que fueses capturados, él opuso resistencia a marcharse, lo único que quería era que todo terminara. Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más, estaba seguro de que ya no tendrían escapatoria.

Más para su buena o mala suerte, un compañero del ruso hizo acto de presencia. Él maldijo mil veces su mala suerte y se dejo caer pesadamente sobre sus piernas. El ruso le sujeto incorporándole tan solo para susurrarle _"parece que tus planes fallaron gatito" _con tal arrogancia y burla que causaron en él cierto terror e incredulidad.

Al final termino en la misma habitación donde había sido torturado ¿ironía? Podría ser… o quizá era que la vida le estaba jugando una mala pasada, tal vez si tal vez no. Fijo su vista en la vieja puerta que le encerraba, había un par de siluetas, sabía que pasaría, y él encontraría un modo de solucionarlo o en su defecto, impedirlo. La puerta se abrió revelando a su captor, este se acerco a él. Una pequeña plática en donde el ruso le hacía salir de sus casillas se hizo presente.

La discusión llevo a un beso, el beso llevo al juego previo en el cual ambos intentaban demostrar dominio y al final todo eso llevo a lo inevitable. Si era cierto que le odiaba, le odiaba como a nadie, pero extrañamente se sentía bien. Si era asqueroso pero ¿porque si era asqueroso se sentía tan bien? No lo sabía, ni quería saberlo…

El acto termino, ambos lo habían disfrutado y tal vez estaban de acuerdo en que no habían experimentado algo así en toda su vida, pero ninguno iba a admitirlo. Ambos se vistieron en completo silencio, el ruso término por retirarse, él término por odiarle aun más y odiarse a sí mismo por haberlo disfrutado.

Pronto él volvió a ansiar su compañía, no paraba de mirar hacia aquella desgastada puerta ¿Por qué quería verle?

Una silueta apareció en la puerta, él sintió algo en su interior, tal vez era el ansia, la esperanza de que fuera aquel cretino por el cual había sucumbido. Pero toda la ilusión que tuvo o podría llegar a tener se destruyo en un parpadeo.

Boris Kuznetsov hizo acto de presencia, no era a quien él esperaba, no era con quien había hecho un _trato._ Le reto, el otro tan solo se mostro deseoso de poseerlo, una pelea verbal condujo a violencia y la violencia condujo a una violación.

El ruso llego a donde él se encontraba, ignorante de lo que había sucedido con su ¿compañero? ¿Amante? Lo que fuera que fuese. Le observo, rastros de sangre, heridas, todo lo resultante de lo anterior sucedido con el chino se encontraba como evidencia en su delgado y frágil cuerpo. Él le maldijo y recrimino, el otro no supo de qué hablaba.

_-"rompiste el trato…"-_

Claro que no lo había hecho, había llevado a los amigos de este a salvo y sin ningún contratiempo ni herido, él no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada, él no podía echarle nada en cara porque, al final él le pertenecía.

–_"el trato era contigo…"- _dijo al final cansado del otro

Como un balde de agua fría, la situación se hizo clara para el ruso, le soltó y se encamino a la salida dando un portazo al salir, olvidándose por completo del chino. El no había roto ningún trato pero, se daba una idea de quién era el posible culpable de la situación del chino. Y le haría pagar...

Sus ojos no reflejaban más que odio, rencor, sed asesina, en esos momentos poco le importaba si era el tan afamado soldado, lo único que quería era vengarse. Podría haberle golpeado, incluso haberle matado por tener el descaro de mentir y, peor aún, el descaro de haber dañado a lo que, por ende era suyo. Pero sus planes aun no podían realizarse, fue detenido a tiempo quedándose con la frustración. Bufo molesto y golpeo con fuerza la pared, le haría pagar y muy caro, el haberse metido con lo que era de Kai Hiwatari.

Desde aquel percance él no había vuelto a ser el mismo, sus ojos eran vacios y sin una chispa de vida, ya no tenían el brillo y resplandor que esa primera vez habían tenido. El ruso se negaba a aceptar que había hecho algo mal, el chino creía y pensaba que el ruso le había traicionado de cierta manera. Le encaro y pudo comprobar que ya no había vida en ese par de orbes doradas que le habían cautivado. Fue entonces que se desespero.

¿Cómo era posible que un simple civil provocara tales efectos en su persona?

Quería su perdón, quería que le mirara, que le mostrara esa ferocidad y en cierto modo, pasión que había mostrado en un principio, pero ya no veía nada, el cuerpo que tenía debajo no era más que un muñeco vacio, un recipiente sin alma, un cuerpo que se movía por inercia.

En un momento hizo algo que jamás pensó hacer, le abrazo, le abrazo implorando en silencio perdón por algo que, en cierta forma, no era su entera culpa. Más no obtuvo respuesta, no obtuvo nada.

Y de nuevo se desespero.

Fue entonces cuando su paciencia llego a su límite y termino por tomar (nuevamente) ese cuerpo ahora carente de vida. El acto había sido tan vacio, tan insípido que ambos lo habían odiado.

Ese acto se repitió de nuevo obteniendo el mismo desagradable resultado. Al finalizar se había sentido tan fatal, tan vacio que él había derramado lágrimas una vez que el ruso se había marchado. Vivir dolía, y dolía mucho. Hubiese preferido morir en aquellos momentos en los que arriesgaba su vida en el campo de batalla a tener que vivir de la forma tan miserable y patética en la cual estaba viviendo.

Fue en un momento como ese que él se sumergió de nuevo en un sueño, un sueño que lo llevaría a un mundo lejano, un mundo en el cual no había guerra, uno en el cual todo era calma y tranquilidad, un mundo donde no hacia frio y no había penas ni muertes.

Su propio mundo ideal…

Sintió frio y un extraño olor a pólvora llego a su nariz ¿no se suponía que estaba en su mundo feliz? Entreabrió los ojos pudiendo notar que se encontraba cerca del ruso, probablemente si el ruso se encontraba con él era porque había ido al mismísimo infierno ¿hasta en ese lugar tendría que verle?

Noto el detalle de que estaba siendo llevado a cuestas de este ¿A dónde le llevaría? No lo sabía…tan solo esperaba que todo eso terminara y pronto. Cerró los ojos sumergiéndose de nuevo en ese mundo en el cual todo era calma y tranquilidad.

Abrió de nuevo sus ojos, buscando enfocar su vista al escuchar una suave voz que le llamaba. Se sorprendió de verle y aun más, se sorprendió de estar en una enfermería junto a un montón de heridos y enfermos ¿Cómo y cuando había llegado a ese lugar?

Fue entonces que obtuvo su respuesta por boca de la propia enfermera encargada de su cuidado. Kai le había llevado, el ruso se había preocupado por él a pesar de no complacerle para nada. Se sintió mal y a la vez extrañamente contento.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que sus sentidos se alertaran y le hicieran reaccionar, le escucho acercarse, ese hombre que le había dañado, el hombre que le había violado. Le observo a través de la cortina y paro oreja atento a cualquier detalle que este dijese y sobretodo, alerta para no ser descubierto por ese ser que consideraba, el más repugnante del mundo.

El hombre estaba siendo curado de la herida que él recordaba haberle causado en su intento por defenderse. Ciertamente eso y más se merecía esa persona tan repugnante. Le escucho quejarse y contar como es que se había hecho semejante herida.

Abrió sus ojos al escucharle con cierta incredulidad. El ruso no le había mentido ni había roto el trato entre ambos, todo había sido un mal plan de un sargento celoso y un compañero calenturiento. El hombre termino de ser atendido y se retiro del lugar.

Pensó que había sido un poco tonto por no haber confiado en el ruso, por no haberle creído, ahora tendría que pedirle disculpas, reparar el daño. En ese momento más que en ningún otro, ansiaba la presencia del ruso. Esperaba el momento de volver a verle para arreglar las cosas de una buena vez por todas.

¿Volvería a verle pronto? ¿Sería descubierto? ¿Lograría sobrevivir a esa infernal guerra?

No lo sabía…

Lo único que sabía y lo único de lo que estaba seguro, era que, al igual que la flor que crece en el pantano, algo había florecido entre ambos. En medio de la guerra había surgido algo, algo que tenia nombre pero no forma.

Y por ese algo es que esta historia continuaría….

La historia del soldado ruso y el civil chino…

¿Cómo terminaría todo aquello?

Solo el tiempo lo dirá…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.


	10. 9 x 18 Makarov

**Aquí esta el otro capítulo de esta historia, como siempre gracias por los comentarios y por haber leído hasta aqui, llenan mi dia de felicidad. :D gracias.**

* * *

**9 x 18 Makarov **

Avanzó lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitían entre la nieve y los copos que comenzaban a caer sobre el lugar, a lo lejos divisaba el templo que utilizaban como enfermería y no pudo evitar que su corazón se exaltara un poco. Había escuchado sobre un derrumbe por culpa de unos bombardeos y su cabeza era asaltada por pensamientos de duda: "¿estaría bien?" "¿el derrumbe lo habría lastimado?" y se maldecía internamente por aquello, por preocuparse tanto por un civil infeliz que no hacía más que causarle problemas.

y sin embargo, los labios de ese civil había sido la primera cosa que le hizo sentir vivo desde que le habían alistado en el ejercito, desde las infinitas muertes y los viajes solo para traer más destrucción. Se preocupaba porque quería tener esos ojos dorados mirándole desafiante como fuese.

Sus pasos se volvieron lentos a medida que su pecho se oprimía, caminando dentro de la estancia que aunque llena de actividad se le hacía vacía, no interesaba, tenía que encontrarle así que indiferente avanzó hacia los cubículos, antes de ser detenido por el hombro. Su sargento intentaba decirle pero estaba tan absorto en su mente que apenas le había escuchado.

-"Lo lamento Kai…"

Abrió los ojos un poco, ¿qué lo lamentaba?, qué clase de estupidez era aquella si Rei estuviese muerto ¡él no lo lamentaría!, quitó su agarre e intentó pasear su vista por la estancia pero nuevamente Ivanov le detenía.

-"creo que tu amigo está debajo de esa pila de escombros"

Continuó y Hiwatari esta vez llevó sus ojos rojizos hasta el lugar del derrumbe quizás incrédulo por lo que su vista volvió a Ivanov y a Kuznetsov que permanecía inusualmente cerca, como escuchando con atención la reacción del ruso. Algo estaba mal, estaba muy mal, pero no estaba seguro si era por perspicacia o el shock que pensaba de esa forma.

Avanzó un poco más cerca de los escombros y miró el sitio con atención buscando con la mirada a Salima pero le era imposible encontrarla. Había cargado a Rei personalmente hasta ese lugar durante una tormenta, esa enfermera le había recibido y buscado una camilla entre las primeras del edificio.

Un segundo. La camilla de Rei era de las primeras del edificio eso significa que estaba lejos cuando ocurrió la explosión, a menos que lo hubiesen movilizado cosa que era muy improbable. Se giró y dedicó una expresión de odio a su sargento, si le había hecho algo a Rei poco le valía el rango que tenía, tomaría su Mosin Nagant para hacerle un agujero en la frente, fue hasta la camilla donde le había dejado, removiendo con brusquedad la pantalla de sábanas blancas…

* * *

Removió las cortinas con brusquedad y miró el lugar aún con su Tokarev en mano, sus ojos azules escudriñaron el sitio, ¡cómo era posible que no estuviese allí!. Suspiró exasperado y se giró con brusquedad en el centro del edificio no pudiendo evitar girar su vista en dirección a la entrada…

Allí estaba. Los repugnantes ojos dorados habían mirado de reojo a la estancia e inconscientemente se habían encontrado con los de él en un instante que pareció eterno: se odiaban mutuamente, él por quitarle algo que le pertenecía y el chino porque sabía que su odio por Kai había sido por su causa. Había una diferencia garrafal en ese encuentro: solo uno de los dos estaba armado.

El corazón de Rei se aceleró y corrió con torpeza lejos del edificio, siendo perseguido por Ivanov que había disparado en su dirección, aunque la bala simplemente le había rozado, casi tan cerca que pudo escuchar el zumbido en sus oídos.

-"¡Yuriy!"- Kuznetsov avanzó con la mayor velocidad que le permitía su pierna herida e intento detenerle –"¡está empezando una tormenta!"- intento decirle para disuadirle de su acto descabellado y suicida

Ivanov le empujó exasperado –"¡fuera de mi camino Kuznetsov!"- el aludido dio un traspié con su pierna herida y termino cayendo de bruces no pudiendo detenerle. Había ido ya hasta la salida donde el viento helado arrastraba con ímpetu los copos de nieve, arañándole el rostro. Se fijó con atención y creyó divisarle por lo que disparó nuevamente.

Ese disparo había dado cerca de la oreja de nuevo solo que esta vez consiquió rozarle un poco. El chino se exasperó pero no había nada que pudiese hacer más que correr entre la cortina helada, fijó su vista al frente notando unas siluetas, ¿más soldados rusos?, su corazón no pudo evitar más que paralizarse.

¿Quizás alguno de esos soldados podría ser Kai?

No fue así y dos figuras avanzaron en su dirección; una con el torso bañado en sangre y la segunda ayudándole a caminar, esta al notar su uniforme ruso decidió simplemente decir –"hazte a un lado tengo un herido…"

-"necesito el rifle…" –musitó en ruso nervioso, no sabía si le creería y a lo lejos otro disparo se había escuchado. El soldado le miró confundido en especial después del sonido del arma aunque apagado por el viento helado que soplaba. Rei aprovechó esa confusión para halar el rifle del herido y salir huyendo de allí.

Ese soldado estaba en dos dilemas, salvar a su compañero o atrapar al posible soldado japonés o chino que se había robado el rifle.

* * *

No estaba Rei.

-"demonios…"- susurró irritado y cerró los puños, simplemente se trataba de Rovchenko herido y con posibilidades casi nulas de salvarse. Escuchó los regaños de las enfermeras pidiéndole que dejara el cubículo que el pobre había sido trasladado durante la tormenta y ya había recibido suficiente agitación por una noche.

-"...supuse que estarías en shock..."- suspiró Ivanov para luego ocultar sus manos en sus bolsillos -"bueno Kai...mejor terminemos de arreglar este desorden para llevar a los heridos que si se salvaron..."

-"no molestes…"- y dedicó una mirada de desprecio a su sargento, sabía que había algo extraño y cada vez más sus corazonadas le indicaban que él estaba involucrado.

-"bien…cuando termines de perder el tiempo ayuda a remover los escombros…"- siseó Yuriy para luego alejarse de él, suponía que algo así podía pasar y que simplemente tenía que esperar a que Kai se acostumbrase a la idea de que su amigo ya no estaba.

Sonrió un poco y pensó triunfante que lo más probable es que hubiese muerto congelado en la tormenta o al menos eso quería esperar.

Hiwatari ignorando aquellos pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente de su sargento continuó buscándole por la enfermería o hablar con Salima, la enfermera que se supone estaba a cargo de él, pero fue imposible si quiera dirigirle palabra puesto que la chica estaba ocupada atendiendo a los heridos. Le observó en silencio durante unos segundos y decayó un poco pensando que quizás realmente el chino ya no estaba.  
Como intuyendo sus pensamientos los ojos de la chica se cruzaron con los de Kai durante unos segundos, solo eso, ya que ella instintivamente desvió la mirada a la puerta principal, ¿intentaba decirle algo? quizás no pero ese gesto fue suficiente para que dejara la estancia y le buscara entre el área desolada entre la nieve y la pólvora.

Hacía algo de viento por lo que cerró bien los botones de su chaqueta y avanzó entre la nieve, notando los callejones desolados y cubiertos de nieve, con una corazonada absurda de que Rei ya había recorrido esos sitios. Tocó la pared de uno de los edificios en ruinas y como si su corazón volviese a latir nuevamente avanzó con disposición entre los callejones derruidos.

Estaba nevando, no que no estuviese acostumbrado pero la sensación se le hizo increíblemente desagradable mas no se detuvo ni un segundo y de un camino nevado terminó en un edificio abandonado. Lo observo de reojo como entre las vigas sobresalientes se colaba la luz del atardecer que tenía el mismo color que los ojos del chino, entre los rayos dorados había nieve y polvo, las paredes se venían abajo lentamente así como él…

Realmente era momento de regresar, se dio la vuelta no sin antes echar un último vistazo, al piso de madera semi destruido y cubierto de polvo, las escaleras que llegaban a la mitad y las curiosas huellas entre el polvo y la nieve.

Sus ojos se abrieron en total sorpresa y obviando sus pensamientos anteriores corrió en dirección a ese lugar, saltó las escaleras y se movió entre los pasillos, siempre cuidando que no hubiese algún francotirador enemigo en el edificio de enfrente y como guiado de la mano por el chino: mas pisadas en el polvo le hicieron comprobar que alguien había estado allí recientemente.

Encontró una única puerta que estaba en pie, respiró agitado pero intento calmarse, pegándose a la pared y empujándola con cuidado con una mano, como pensó escuchó levemente el sonido de un arma cargándose y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

Tenía que ser él, escuchó con más atención y notó una respiración levemente agitada, se atrevió a asomar un poco su rostro.

-"Kai…"

Es todo lo que necesitó para entrar en la habitación y notarle sentado, apoyando su espalda en el muro y aún sosteniendo el arma con su mano y rostro febril, que se vio sorprendido al sentir al de cabellos humo cerca puesto que no se movió ni un centímetro ni le apuntó cuando avanzaba hacia él. Kai tocó su frente para comprobar su estado y que realmente estaba allí. –"Rei, ¿te encuentras bien?"- fue lo primero que pudo decir para luego tomarle por los hombros, aunque quería hacer un reproche realmente se le hacía imposible en ese momento.

Los ojos de Rei de nuevo tenían el mismo brillo que cuando le conoció o, no solo eso, había algo más que en ese momento se le hacía imposible precisar qué, pero le hacía sentirse más nervioso que un fusil en su boca. –"¿por qué has escapado?"

-"Tu sargento me había encontrado…"- susurró con debilidad y se permitió sonrir un poco, pensando estúpidamente que Kai realmente era un buen sujeto, le salvaba llevándole a la enfermería y ahora se preocupaba de esa forma por él. Entrecerró sus ojos cansado.

-"aún tienes fiebre"- dijo el ruso y sintió además que estaba helado, por lo que se sentó a su lado y pasó su brazo por los hombros, buscando que su cuerpo brindase calor al otro.

-"oye Kai…"- susurró de nuevo, aún débil y sus dedos buscaron las manos del ruso, sosteniéndole con delicadeza hasta llevarlas hasta sus labios –"…disculpa…debí haberte creído" – el otro simplemente se limitó a observarle y sujetar su mano.

-"¿haberme creído?"- preguntó, el chino asintió.

-"t..tu...realmente no le habías dado la llave a Boris..."- sonrió un poco y cerró los ojos -"tonto...eres tan orgulloso que no podías decirme algo asi..."

Quedó en silencio durante unos segundos y le acercó aún más con su brazo libre, en un abrazo algo torpe –"no lo hice…"- dijo más para sí –"tu también eres un tonto…"- afirmó.

En ese momento no hacía tanto frío y extrañamente con la luz dorada que se colaba entre los agujeros de las ventanas tapiadas con tablones, el ambiente era increíblemente cálido, casi perfecto.

-"si lo soy, ¿no?"- habló luego de unos segundos el chino y se quedó quieto, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del otro, agradeciendo la calidez en el clima helado –"¿no tienes que regresar?"

No era un asunto de tener, era un asunto de querer y en definitiva el no quería regresar –"no importa…"- cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, hacía tanto tiempo que actuaba por su querer y no por el tener; el deber y las órdenes.

-"¿no te querrán muerto si huyes?"

-"no importa, encontraré el modo de que no pase eso…"- es cierto, si lo hubiesen visto alejarse del campamento de hecho le habrían disparado en la nuca por desertor, aunque ya nada de eso importaba más que el calor y el aroma a pólvora con algo de hierbas del chino.

-"¿siempre eres así de inconsciente?" –preguntó nuevamente, realmente estaba parlanchín, quizás quería recuperar el tiempo por los días que no le habló.

-"nunca lo he sido…"- terció, lejos de estar molesto incluso había sonreído un poco.

-"entonces siempre hay una primera vez para todo…"- el rostro del chino se había alzado ligeramente quedando cerca del ruso, haciendo que sus alientos chocaran y sus ojos prácticamente se fundieran uno dentro del otro, la cercanía no fue suficiente sin embargo y ambos labios se juntaron eliminando el aliento helado por una calidez inimaginable. Las manos del chino acariciaron el cuello del ruso con suavidad, a su manera de decir que lamentaba haber dudado de él y porqué además, anhelaba tener el áspero roce de esos labios sobre los suyos. El ruso a su vez incursionó su espalda mas se detuvo, no podía continuar de esa forma si este tenía fiebre.

-"necesitamos bajar tu fiebre…"- trató de auto convencerse

-"Salima dijo que no debía exponerme al frío…quizás huir en la tormenta no fue buena idea…"-sonrió algo torpe, aunque eso era aún más encantador ¡maldita sea! ¿por qué el despertaba esa clase de pensamientos en él?

-"no debiste haber salido así…"- frotó un poco el cuerpo de este en sus brazos, buscando calentarle.

-"¿dejaba que tu sargento me disparara entonces?"- preguntó mirándole y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñesen más de la cuenta –"¿por qué te preocupas tanto?" –quizás era algo estúpido para preguntar ahora pero no podía evitar sentirse algo ahogado –"creía que…no significaba nada para ti…"- le habría gustado decir que no significaba más que un muñeco, pero las palabras murieron en su boca después de esas demostraciones de afecto.

Guardó silencio pues el chino tenía razón en que Ivanov quería matarle, así que solo atinó a suspirar para responder lo último –"si fuera asi…¿crees que estaría aquí a riesgo de que me asesinen?"- susurró débilmente sobre su rostro, haciendo que su aliento frío chocara en las mejillas sonrojadas.

-"¿entonces por qué haces todo esto?"- inquirió susurrando también sobre sus labios, nuevamente con ese deseo creciente de besarle a pesar de que sentía sus huesos hechos polvo.

-"porque quiero hacerlo…"  
Sonrió aún más y buscó su cercanía, si es que era posible –"eres un tonto inconsiente…"-rozó sus labios por unos segundos y buscó su pecho como refugio donde se permitió cerrar sus ojos, puesto que el cansancio era insoportable y el ambiente era propicio para simplemente no querer moverse.

-"tú eres uno igual o peor…"- y le abrazó entre sus brazos, aunque desviando un poco el rostro, apenado por actuar como un tonto.

-"quizás...por eso me gustas..."- susurró algo adormilado, agradeciendo el agradable calor que emitía el ruso cerca de él.

Un segundo ¿había admitido abiertamente que le gustaba?... ¡debía estar delirando por la fiebre!, el corazón de Kai se aceleró de golpe como si le hubiesen inyectado adrenalina y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, rodéandole con fuerza como si el fuese a desvanecerse.

-"tu también me gustas…"- eso era, por eso actuaba de esa forma, le gustaba el chino a pesar de todas las peleas, le había gustado desde ese enfrentamiento y le hacía capaz de querer desafiar cualquier orden. Dicha declaración fue más difícil de confesar que matar a un soldado a quemarropa aunque dudaba si el chino la había escuchado puesto que al parecer ahora dormía profundamente entre sus brazos.

-"descansa por ahora…"

En ese momento no había guerra, solo ellos dos brindándose calor.


	11. 22 Magnum

**Oh dios D: pero qué es esto?! tendrá que ver con el fin del mundo...se ha actualizado este fic...CHAN CHAN CHAN -música mala de fondo-**

Disfruten gente wapa :) los quiero a todos. 

* * *

**.22**

Repiqueteo disparos seguido del murmuro de unas frases fueron suficientes para que Kai Hiwatari se incorporara de golpe y asomara un poco su ojo en uno de los agujeros de la pared agrietada; Soldados japoneses avanzaban como ratas en un laberinto por toda la callejuela y se adentraban en los edificios cercanos buscando por enemigos. Tragó saliva entonces y se giró a ver a Rei quién tenía las mejillas coloreadas y aún ni había abierto sus ojos, por mero instinto palpó su rostro, notando la fiebre que azotaba el cuerpo del oriental.

Chasqueó la lengua contrariado y armándose de fuerzas cargó el cuerpo de Kon sobre sus hombros para salir de la habitación a toda prisa con el sonido de los pasos japoneses sobre sus talones. Comenzó a subir las escaleras intentando ignorar el estruendo de los disparos en el primer piso y solo deteniéndose por un segundo para mirar por una de las ventanas: un tanque comenzaba a transitar la calle y como si no bastase se toparía pronto con una de las barricadas de Rusia donde sabía no tardarían en preparar un lanzacohetes contra la artillería. Ahora que reparaba en aquello consideraba curioso que él y Rei habían dado con aquel lugar sin notar todas las fortificaciones de guerra en los alrededores. Pensó con gracia en aquello de que el amor te vuelve idiota y ese pensamiento hizo bullir una angustia absurda en su pecho y por encima de su hombro intentó mirar a Rei, quien respiraba entrecortado y permanecía aparentemente dormido. Nunca había sido un hombre religioso pero en ese momento rezaba porque el chino pudiese resistir todo aquello y así comenzar una vida tranquila sin guerras. Kai retomó su marcha con un poco más de ánimos al tener la visión de una casa de campo donde solo estuviesen ellos dos, algo cabizbajo cruzó el pasillo del último piso intentando no ser visto por encima de las ventanas pero para su desgracia los disparos en su trayectoria habían comenzado en una ráfaga.

El ruso se echó al suelo en un movimiento y giró para quedar encima de Rei, sintiendo los pausados latidos de su corazón en su oreja, convirtiéndose durante un segundo en el sonido más importante que las balas que ahora zumbaban encima de su cabeza. Miró a Rei, aún dormido apaciblemente y una vez se dispersó la cortina de humo causada por el ataque, miró a su derecha, al muro agujereado para afilar su vista e intentar divisar al mal nacido que tendría que matar cuando terminara de cruzar el pasillo.

Una cabellera lila fue lo único que sus ojos divisaron mas no necesitó otra cosa para saber que el responsable era Boris y tras descubrirlo otra ráfaga de tiros fue disparada contra ellos, en la que Kai cubrió el cuerpo del Rei con el suyo y realizó con terror que no tenía manera alguna de moverse de ese lugar. Su horrible realización llegó al mismo tiempo que un disparo en su muslo y casi podía sentir a Boris Kuznetsov sonriendo a través de las balas.

Con torpeza Hiwatari intentó girarse encima de Rei y tomar uno de los rifles de asalto que traía consigo pues no le daría tiempo de preparar su Mosin Nagant para responderle con un disparo en la frente a Kuznetsov. Revisó las municiones y quitó el seguro antes de girar a un lado de Rei y utilizar una de las ventanas para apoyar el rifle y disparar al edificio contrario. La respuesta no tardó en llegar y Hiwatari recibió otra bala de cortesía esta vez en su pie y notó con horror que, al no cubrir totalmente a Rei este ahora había sido herido. Apretó sus dientes y volvió a disparar desesperado, se negaba a morir en ese lugar ¡se negaba! pero el destino parecía jugarle una mala pasada y una bala rozó su brazo haciéndole soltar el rifle por el impacto.

Una línea tan escarlata como sus ojos comenzó a brotar manchándole el uniforme y aunque el mover su extremidad resultaba un martirio, Kai intentó tomar el rifle de cuenta nueva para responder a Kuznetsov; que ahora que había afilado su vista no estaba solo y la cabellera dorada de Spencer salía a relucir cercana de la lila. Presionó el gatillo una vez tuvo el arma pero notó con horror que las municiones se habían acabado y una sonrisa irónica se asomaba en sus labios ¿así es como moriría? A manos de dos estúpidos lame botas del Sargento Yuriy Ivanov.

Volvió a cubrir el cuerpo de Rei con esperanza de recibir toda la pólvora que estaba por venir y que este se levantara al mejorar. Quizás resultaba ridículo pero eran las únicas opciones que tenía por el momento. Besó los labios de Rei por un segundo, quizás despidiéndose o quizás disculpándose por no haber podido protegerle.

Todo se hizo silencio.

Cuando alzó su vista notó a alguien avanzando por el pasillo; una mujer con un uniforme de las fuerzas japonesas. Vaya que tenía mala suerte, si Kuznetsov no lo eliminaba lo harían los japoneses. La mujer, de ojos y cabello castaños prácticamente removió a Kai de un movimiento, pues el ruso estaba demasiado aturdido como para evitarlo, y le notó observando a Rei Kon, abriendo sus parpados y revisando con una pequeña linterna la dilatación de sus pupilas. Asomó una de sus manos por las ventanas e hizo una seña, luego de ello miró a Kai -"¿puedes caminar?"- preguntó en japonés, cargándose el cuerpo de Rei encima, parecía algo robusta debajo de ese uniforme.

Kai quería cargarle pero suponía que con la herida en su muslo solo los retrasaría, por lo que solo asintió algo reticente y comenzó a seguir a la soldado. La muchacha había subido las últimas escaleras hasta dar con el tejado del edificio donde un joven tenía un rifle y disparaba a la posición donde se encontraban Kuznetsov y Spencer.

El soldado que disparaba tenía una cabellera rubia y solo giró su rostro un poco para notar a la muchacha y luego mirar con horror a Hiwatari -"¡¿quién es ese Tachibana?!"- terció en japonés cargando su arma y disparando unas cuatro veces antes de empezar a recargar su rifle sin mirarlos -"se te pide rescatar a un rehén y me traes a media armada rusa..."

-"¡yo no puedo estar preguntando su vida! ¡además estaba protegiendo al chino!" - chilló la japonesa dejando el cuerpo del oriental sobre el suelo y revisando la herida de bala que había recibido en el brazo y luego su temperatura corporal -"necesito bajar la fiebre, Tate!"- chilló ella antes de escucharse una explosión entre los edificios, el cañón había empezado a disparar.

-"tenemos que movernos"- El rubio del nombre Tate levantó la mano en una seña a su compañero que estaba en el edificio de al frente y Kai le reconoció a pesar de la distancia; era el mismo japonés de cabellera oscura que acompañaba a Rei en el momento que le capturaron. El ruso intentó abrir sus labios para preguntar pero las manos de la chica le sacaron de su trance; ella estaba colocando unos vendajes para hacer presión sobre sus heridas y así detener el sangrado.

-"...vamos Kinomiya sal de ese edificio"- susurró el rubio antes de cargar en su hombro un bolso con municiones para desplazarse fuera del edificio. Tachibana guardó sus implementos con torpeza al ver al otro desplazarse.

-"¿y Kinomiya?"- preguntó la chica contrariada cargando de cuenta nueva a Rei y siguiendo a Tate, quien obviamente era su superior.

-"hierba mala nunca muere"- dijo Tate corriendo en dirección contraria por el tejado del edificio. Bajo los pies del grupo podía sentirse el repiqueteo de la tierra que venía acompañada del estruendo de las explosiones, el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a ganar una contextura de arena y el edificio a sus espaldas fue desmoronándose con cada paso agigantado que daban. Todo obra del cañón en el tanque militar.

Antes de que la estructura se destruyese por completo dieron un salto al edificio contiguo mas Hiwatari trastabilló ante la hazaña heroica por la herida de su pie y solo logró sostenerse de la cornisa mas la herida en su brazo debilitaba la fuerza en sus dedos. El rubio Tate se regresó al notarlo y le tomó los brazos y haló con todas sus fuerzas -"no mueras rojo..."- dijo refiriéndose probablemente a la bandera de su país con una sonrisa confiada. Notó entonces el rostro pecoso y los grandes ojos azules, no tenía duda que se trataba de alguien de etnia americana.

Repitieron el proceso de saltar tejados hasta dar al menos con una cuadra más abajo, a partir de allí el rubio comenzó a bajar las escaleras a toda prisa. Hiwatari esperaba llegar a un lugar seguro para hacer preguntas. ¿se trataba de las fuerzas aliadas o japonesas? ¿Era Rei tan importante como para que le rescataran?

-"si te estaban persiguiendo..."- comentó el rubio corriendo, cargando una de sus armas que llevaba en su espalda y extendiéndosela al cojo de Hiwatari -"presumo que desertaste..."

-"Mas o menos..."- terció amargo Hiwatari, tomando el rifle de asalto y revisando la munición. Se detuvieron en un callejón solo para revisar que no hubiesen soldados enemigos a la vista -"¿Americano?"- preguntó entonces, buscando saciar su curiosidad.

-"soy complicado..."- Sonrió Tate casi divertido e hizo una seña luego con sus dedos para que avanzaran tras las barricadas colocadas en las aceras y de allí hasta las ruinas de un edificio que aún ardían con pocas llamas. El olor a pólvora y muerte era tan fuerte que Hiwatari creyó que en algún momento se desmayaría o quizás había perdido ya demasiada sangre.

Tras cruzar el umbral derruido dieron con otra callejuela donde el rubio removió con sus dedos enguantados la tapa de una alcantarilla y bajó de un salto las escaleras, solo para extender sus brazos y atajar a Kon que Tachibana había entregado. Hiwatari fue el último en bajar y cerrar, intentando lidiar con su cojera.

Durante los próximos veinte minutos ninguno emitió palabra y cada paso que daban en el agua del alcantarillado parecía ser totalmente medido y contado; cualquier chapoteó extra sería motivo de alerta y no durarían en disparar. El agua finalmente fue secándose y el trayecto se volvió más oscuro y derruido, muchos de los caminos estaban derribados y eran solo grandes pedruscos interrumpiendo el servicio del acueducto. Kai no supo en qué momento pero el alcantarillado se convirtió entonces en túneles hasta dar con una puerta de madera mal iluminada con un farol.

El soldado Tate susurró algo al orificio de madera y la puerta se abrió lentamente, asomándose un rifle cargado por otra mujer pelirroja y con anteojos, seguida de otros tres, un pelirojo larguirucho y dos hombres robustos que también apuntaban -"¿y el rojo?"- preguntó la chica.

-"protegía al intérprete..."- Se encogió de hombros Tate y avanzó entre ellos -"desertó, probablemente le quieren muerto"- se giró entonces y miró a Hiwatari -"porque...buscas asilo americano ¿verdad?"

Kai se encogió de hombros y hasta le pareció buena idea vivir en América lejos del comunismo ruso.

-"God bless America"- susurró sarcástico el pelirrojo larguirucho mientras bajaba el arma. Los otros dos hombres robustos ayudaron a Tachibana a cargar el cuerpo del oriental y dejarlo sobre una camilla.

-"York, necesitaré tu ayuda para curarlo..."- comenzó la japonesa tras cerrarse la puerta y buscando un sinfín de medicinas -"tenía fiebre antes de traerle para acá..."- dijo la chica y solo se giró un momento a ver a Hiwatari -"en un momento trataremos tus heridas"- avanzó hasta el final de la mal decorada habitación y corrió unas cortinas mientras la mujer de anteojos le seguía.

-"menudo momento para que este se enferme la única persona que puede leer chino"- dijo remangándose su uniforme y colocándose guantes.

Kai hizo ademan de seguirlas pero el rubio le detuvo tomándole del hombro -"estará bien...solo estorbarás si estás viendo"- La palabra estorbar hizo eco en la cabeza del ruso, de haber sido por él Rei estaría muerto. -"mejor desvístete, yo puedo ir tratando tus heridas"- le señaló entonces un cubículo y el rubio comenzó a quitar el montón de armas que traía encima y guantes -"recuéstate...y si te duele puedes decirme que pare"- dijo todo en un tono sugestivo y divertido que Hiwatari no estaba seguro de querer continuar -"jaja. Rusos. No tienen sentido del humor"- comentó al ver la frialdad del otro.

Hiwatari no era efusivo pero esa no era la razón de su silencio, sino la terrible sensación de nulidad y vacío que comenzaba a acentuarse en su pecho, el había sido incapaz de proteger a Kon.


End file.
